The White Crystal
by Katia11
Summary: Flirtation, falling in love, secrets hidden... Cindy is kindapped and Jimmy must save her, but what happens when two of his most powerful enemies joing together to form the most powerful power source he has ever battled? Finally finished!
1. Just Another Day

**Just Another Day**

No own Jimmy. sorry everyone, I just haven't had inspiration on my other story.. but I'm working on it! so sorry to anyone whose reading.. it might be a while.. -all my love, katie

The rain pattered dismally on the window cill, and Jimmy stared blankly out at the sky. What a depressing summer day it was. The day after school was finally out it just had to rain.. He was really bored right now, it seemed there was nothing to do on rainy days. He had thought about going down into his lab, but soon Sheen called and told him that he and Carl were coming over with a movie. It had been an hour, and they still hadn't called.. So he was here sitting on the window cill just waiting for them to arrive. It was just one of those days.. As he sat there he noticed that the lights were on in Cindy's bedroom, and he couldn't help but smile. He remembered everything they had been through, they had almost kissed several times.. But that was when they were ten. Now they were 17, and they still hadn't officially 'gotten together'.. Sure they had little moments... a kiss on the cheek, holding her hand... but it still wasn't official.. In fact, he was almost certain she still had a thing for Nick... but yet.. He had to admit.. The several times she had almost said... something, that had been relatively close to love... in fact... almost identical.. But he was sure she only had said that to butter him up.. But then again... He shook his head. What was he doing? Why on earth was he wasting his time on a stupid girl?

He knew it was really quite simple.. He loved her... He had loved her since the day he met her, sure he had tried to cover up the feelings.. But he just could not.. He had tried to tell himself he hated her. But that really didn't work... he knew, he loved her. His insides smiled as he pictured her gentle features in his mind. Just then the doorbell rang and Jimmy snapped from his daydream. He walked over to the door and opened the door to Carl and Sheen who both had ridiculous grins plastered on there faces. Sheen waved a tape in front of Jimmy's face.

" Guess what movie I got us Jim!" he shouted. Jimmy just rolled his eyes... he knew exactly which movie.

" Ultra Lord the action movie?" Sheen looked defeated.

" Aww... How did you know?" Jimmy just smiled.

" Is it because of the secret spy cameras you have in everyone's houses?" Sheen asked with one eye brow slightly raised. Jimmy just stared at him.

" Er... ah.. No.." Sheen still looked skeptical.. And Jimmy reassured him.. " It's because we've watched about ten million times.."

" And every time you see something new! And who knows, someday it could be helpful to you.." Sheen argued.

" If you say so Sheen.." Carl said..

" Guess what movie I brought Jim.." said Carl with a smile on his face.

" Something to do with Llama's or my mom?" he asked knowingly.

" Hey I'm way over your mom.." he blushed.. " Ok... maybe not.. But here.. I picked up a special movie just for us.."

Jimmy looked at the cover in astonishment. It was a Jet Fusion movie... he hadn't seen one of these in ages. He figured Jet had gone into retirement... at least from movies... Ah, the life of Jet Fusion. He remembered helping Jet on all those missions, he had learned a lot from Jet. He smiled as he nodded at Carl and shut the door.

" Nice pick.. We'll watch this one.."

" Aww! Come on Jimmy!" Sheen begged, Jimmy cast him a glare.. " Or not.." he said as he plopped down on the couch.

" I am going to call Libby.." Sheen announced as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Jimmy just rolled his eyes. Libby Libby Libby! Sure she was a sweet girl, but year after year after year of her being around everytime they had guy time was getting annoying.

" I'll call Christy as well.." said Carl with a blush. Christy was a pretty girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes, she was a little bit on the heavy side, but she was still in Jimmy's opinion a very pretty girl.. He was truly happy for Carl, he deserved her, and she deserved him. Jimmy sighed and nodded his head in permission. Carl also pulled out his newly bought cell phone.. Okay, so maybe Carl himself didn't buy it, but Sheen and Jimmy teamed up and bought him one, and he hadn't stopped using it since. Jimmy turned on the t.v. and went into the kitchen to go get some purple flurp and popcorn. As he stood in the kitchen, he realized he was to be the only single one watching that movie.. He sighed deeply. He came back out and to his surprise Christy had already gotten there. She sat next to Carl and he noted that she was a wearing a lovely shade of blue that really brought out her eyes. She smiled at him warmly.

" Did you get some for me Jim old pal?" she asked.

" I'll go get you some.." he sighed again and placed the tray on the coffee table and turned back into the kitchen. He heard the door open and he figured it was Libby. Finally, they could watch the stinkin movie.. He laughed as he grabbed another purple flurp for Libby. He came out and sure enough Libby was sitting on the couch next to Sheen. But then he looked towards the floor, and sitting right in front of him was... She looked so... wow... Her beautiful blonde hair fell just past her shoulders, she had finally gotten out of the habit of wearing it in a ponytail all the time, and she had a few bangs that now hung in her face and complimented her soft features. She wore an off the shoulder pink top and some ragged blue jeans that had holes in the knees. She smiled up at him as though she knew that he was nearly drooling.

" Hey Spewtron.. A little bit shocked to see me here.." Jimmy noted that his mouth had fallen open. _Stupid Neutron stupid!... _He thought to himself.

" Ya, what are you doing here Vortex?" he asked, surprised he could even speak.

" Libby invited me to come watch the movie, and I decided to, now will you be kind enough to get me a purple flurp?" he rolled his eyes and threw two sodas to Libby and Christy. Then he went and grabbed Cindy a soda and finally came back out. When tossed Cindy her soda she surprisingly caught it.

" Nice catch.." he said bitterly as he reached for the lights and grabbed the remote, and sat down next to Vortex.

" If you don't mind.." she said..

" Actually I do.."

" Move Nerdtron.." she spat back.

" No."

" YES!"

"NO!"

" Hey guys.." Libby said annoyed. Jimmy blushed as he pushed play and glanced over at Cindy who was looking at him with a discontented look on her face, but it slowly turned into a smile as the movie started.


	2. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

Sorry this took so long! I went to a conference for the last three days so hopefully you can all forgive me! Sorry. Thank you so much for all the excellent reviews.. Now the first few chapters of this story, are probably going to be a bit slow.. But some fluff will happen if you catch my drift... thnks for reading! All my love, -katie-

After the movie was over, everyone went into the kitchen to have supper.. Well more like toast and jelly... Cindy sat across from him.. As they ate, Cindy 'accidentally' kicked him.. And he looked at her with one eye brow raised and kicked her back. She smiled evilly and kicked him hard in the calf.

" Ow!" he cried unexpectedly. She blushed and went back to eating her toast. Finally everyone else was finished. Now for the second movie, Sheen had somehow convinced Jimmy to watch the Ultra Lord 'action' movie .. Again. Maybe the reason he agreed had something to do with the fact Cindy was here. He laughed at himself as he placed the last dish in the sink and grabbed six more purple flurps' and headed back out to the living room. He glanced at the clock.. 9:00 where were his mom and dad? They probably were still at the duck lovers meeting that took place every other week on Tuesdays. He clicked play and sat with his back resting on the coffee table. He grabbed for his purple flurp and took a sip and set it down next to him...

As the movie continued his mom and dad still hadn't come home, but he supposed that was okay.. And then he got a sudden urge of thirst and reached for his purple flurp, but instead of a soda can, all of a sudden he felt warmth, and he looked down, he had accidentally placed his hand upon Cindys'. She whipped her head towards him with one eyebrow raised.

" Sorry.." he said as he removed his hand. He could feel a blush creeping around the corners of his cheeks. She turned her head back towards the t.v. he studied his hand. His whole hand was burning like it had caught fire or something. He laughed at himself and this stupid infatuation.. but his insides .. Would not stop glowing..

Finally the second movie was finished and it was about 11:30. He stared at the clock. Where on earth were his parents? He said goodnight to Libby and Sheen... who had almost made him puke several times that night due to PDA ... and he said goodnight to Carl and Christy. " Goodnight Carl, Christy.." Carl turned to him with a smile on his face and whispered. " Goodnight Jim.. By the way I saw what happened between you and Cindy..the whole hand thing.." his smile widened as though he knew what was going through Jimmy's head.

" I don't know what your talking about Carl.." he said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

" Oh yes you do to know!" he said. Just then Cindy spoke.

" What does Spewtron know? Last time I checked, it was nothing.." she laughed and he moved so she could get through. Carl smiled once more and walked off.. Now it was just him and Cindy. He looked down into her eyes.

" When did you get so tall Neutron?" she asked stupidly.

He could feel himself starting to blush.

" Umm.. About tonight.." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck again..

" Yes Jimmy.." she said with a certain amount of interest.. Did she just call him Jimmy?

" Umm.. Sorry.. I really didn't mean to embarrass you any.."

" Oh, yeah.. Just don't try it again Neutron.." she said, but he was almost certain that he could hear a tint of disappointment in her voice. " Goodnight Jimmy.." she said with a sweet smile, he could feel his heart melting..

" Yeah.. Night.." and he closed the door behind him, but hurried over to the window and watched Cindy go into her house, and still was watching when a little while later her bedroom light turned on. He let a smile cross his lips... she had no idea of his feelings for her. And if he had any say in it... she never would. He closed his eyes as he sat there on the same window cill that he had that afternoon. He imagined his arms encasing her in his warm embrace.. Hugging her until she could barely breathe.. He shook his head.

Why did he have to let these thoughts control him like this? He knew that he stood no chance with such a girl. She was like the local beauty now days... so how was he even supposed to get close enough to her.. They were practically enemies.. And he knew he could never ever.. Make her love him, like he loved her.. Sure, at one time she might've loved him.. In a school girl crush way.. But he.. He loved her.. More then he had loved anyone, he loved her, before he even knew he liked girls... his insides smiled again. She was just so beautiful, he couldn't really help himself. He leaned his forehead against the window, and the light went out in Cindys' room.. And he so wished he could know what she was dreaming about. He finally got back up to his feet, and went up to his room. He undressed and lay in bed.. Staring at the fan spinning like a wheel.. He really was beginning to wonder where his mom and dad were... but his eyes were telling him he needed to sleep, and so he finally let his eyes close.. To dream..

-----------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------

The next day he woke up more rested then he had been in months. He rolled over to his clock.. He checked the time.

12:00. Okay. Where on earth were his mom and dad? He got up and showered and changed. He hurried downstairs, his shirt still off he started to slip it on as he entered the living room and headed into the kitchen. As he pulled it over his head he blushed when he saw that Cindy was sitting at his kitchen table. He looked at her confused and pulled his shirt the rest of the way down and evened it out. She stared at him.

" Ah... hi.." he said blushing.

" Hey..."

" umm.. What exactly..." then she interrupted him.

" Am I doing here?" he grabbed the milk as he shook his head. He sat down in the chair across from her...

" Well.. I have to ask... do you love me?" she said blushing. He looked at her confused... but then the room got very dark, and when the light returned, she was gone.

" Cindy?" " CINDY!"

Jimmy woke up with a start. 9:00... he rolled out of bed, and rubbed his forehead. That was a weird dream.. He smiled. It was a good dream though, because he knew that she had been checking him out.. At least she admired him somewhat in his dreams. He rolled out of bed and changed... completely.. He laughed as he went downstairs. He checked his mom and dad's room, sure enough they were in there bed... sound asleep. He went into the kitchen, with a spark of hope that Cindy would be there. But she wasn't.. He sat down to breakfast...

The day passed slowly, and Libby called and told him that she and Sheen and Cindy were going to the schools' out dance tonight. He personally really didn't care.. Sure he loved Cindy, but he hated dancing, no reason to make a bigger fool out of himself...


	3. Surprise

**Suprise**

Yay! A faster chapter! -katie-

Jimmy had seen Cindy around a lot the last few days, and now when ever he saw her, he always found himself looking anywhere.. Up, down, sideways, backwards.. Anywhere but at her... Since Carl and Sheen were on to him, he would have to be super careful... and since there little hand incident it was just a little bit uncomfortable to Jimmy. Finally it was the day of Libby's early party for her birthday and they had all gone to the mall( Sheen, Carl, Christy was busy but Carl went with Sheen, Libby, Jimmy..) To get Libby a 'cute' dress for the next night .. So Jimmy sat in the food court all alone. But just then a girls' voice that he recognized as Cindys' caught him unexpectedly.

" Hey there Neutron.. Can I sit down? Well to bad I'm going to..." said as she sat down next to him. She was wearing a green tank top and a simple ponytail and capris.. And she looked simply amazing.. He looked into her hypnotizing green eyes. They sparkled wildly.

" Hey Vortex.."

" I've seen you everywhere this week!" she smiled again. He felt like his heart had melted and his large brain had suddenly become a big lump of puddy.

" Yeah.." he said as he stabbed at his salad. She smiled again.

" Why are you talking to me Vortex? Don't you have some guy whose chasing you?" she blushed a little bit. " Sorry..." he said almost a little bit bitterly.

" Not today actually.." she said as she blushed more. He laughed. She looked up. Blue met green.. All of a sudden he couldn't breathe... " Well I really should get going.." she said a little bit defeated.. If only she could see inside of his heart.. underneath his hard shell like exterior.

" Okay.. Sorry about that Vortex.. I've just had a bad day.." he paused.. Should he release his inner feelings to his worst enemy, but before he could stop himself.. He had continued.. " Libby and Sheen dragged me here.. And then Carl went with and just left me here... so I've just been sitting here all by myself.. Except for when I run into a store to get something.." he admitted quietly. She looked back at him with a look that seemed like a touch of sympathy.

" Oh yeah. I gotchya.." she said and smiled. " I forgive ya Spewtron.." she punched his arm playfully.

" Thanks.." He smiled at her.. And she returned the favor.

" And your right.. I do get chased by a lot of guys.. And I reject most of them, but once in a blue moon, I'll give them my phone number... and we'll go on a date or two before I break up with them.."

" Ouch Vortex.. Your harsh.." he smirked.

" Well.. I can't help it.. You see.. There's kind of someone..." she looked into his eyes.. He really hoped his eyes weren't giving away how much he wanted her right now... Just then he saw Sheen and Carl headed his way.

He finished up the last of his meal.. " I really hope it works out for you two.." he said and smiled. Her green eyes met his, and for a moment he couldn't breathe again.

" Yeah..." she said smiling up at him.. " See ya Spewtron.."

" Yeah.. See ya..." he smiled and dumped his tray and hurried over to Sheen and Libby. He played with his fingers.. That encounter had been a little bit weird.. He ran his hand through his hair loosely. Who was this mystery guy? And why was Cindy being so nice? And why was she flirting with him all of a sudden? Just because he got left there? Maybe he was the guy.. The guy Cynthia Vortex liked... He shook his head yes and stole one last glance at the food court... sure enough Cindy was still sitting there... All by herself.. And she had the strangest look plastered on her face.. It looked like rage, jealousy, and sadness all at the same time. Nick must've been by with Betty... Jimmy smiled... Over the past week or so Betty and Nick had somehow or other gotten together.. He brushed his hand through his hair. All of a sudden he got a bout of butterflies in his stomach.. If it was Libby's party.. Cindy was sure to be there... . Just then Libby spoke.

" Well I better get a going.. To the next store, Sheen just chill here with Carl and Jim, I need some girl time with the cinds.. So see you all tomorrow night!"

" Yeah. See ya.. tommorownight.." he smiled at the words. Tomorrow Night..

" ah.. Jim? Ya in there?"

" Ya.. Sorry.." he snapped from his daydream.

" You loveee Cindy.. You love Cindy.." Sheen mocked from behind him and Carl.

" Seriously Sheen.. Shut up.." Jimmy scolded.. But could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Little did he know, a pair of eyes was watching them with happy, glorious triumph.. Finally after watching him for days. James Isaac Neutrons' only weakness.. Had finally publicly been confirmed..

-----------------------------------------------------------------X----------------------------------------------

The next Night

He arrived at Libbys' door precisely 7:30 with his gift.. He cleared his throat, popped a mint in his mouth and knocked on the door. He could barely breathe as the door opened... and he smiled in relief.. It was just Libby.

" Hey Jimmy.. Come in come in.. You and Sheen are the first ones to get here.." she said as she glanced at the clock. " Right on time.. As usual.." she smiled. She took the gift from his hands and set it on a nearby table.

He sat down in a chair.. As Libby put in some music that he recognized as Grey Star. He smiled.

" Haven't heard this in a while.."

" You remember?"

" Who doesn't! You were like obsessed about Grey Star!"

" He's right you know.." A voice said... he instantly knew who it was... He turned his head. She stood there in a lovely pink and green knee length spaghetti strapped dress, and her beautiful blonde hair was pulled back by a pink head band.. Her green eyes met his. He could almost feel his jaw dropping. She gave the gift to Libby and sat in the chair across from him. She smiled. " You were really quite obsessed with them.." " But I do have to admit they were pretty good.." she smirked.

" Yeah. Everyone else will be here soon! So you guys, get out there and dance!"

" Just us two?" she asked Libby.. But her eyes .. Were still locked on him.

" Well... I'm the hostess! I have to greet guests.. And I know Sheen won't dance without me.. So yeah.. It looks like just you two.." just then Cindy tore her eyes away from Jimmys' and looked Libby straight in the eye..

" You won't die you know.." and just then Jimmy felt his feet moving, he felt his weight shifting... and he found himself standing at the foot of a very suprised Cindy..

" Care to dance?" he asked offering her his hand. And surprisingly, she took it.


	4. Dissapearance

**Disappearance**

Yes this chapter is a lil different.. Exciting actually.. P.S. italics lyrics..

No own JN.

So therehe was, dancing with Cindy.. to fast music...thankfully..

" Umm.. This is a little weird... he admitted.

" Really..." she smiled " it's no big Neutron.." she spoke softly. He smiled.

" You would think with a girl like you it would be.." she laughed.

" Oh shut up.." the two danced.. And then.. Jimmy froze. A slow song. Sheen was grinning widely... " Have you ever... slow danced Neutron?"

" Of course I have!" he said as he blushed. She cocked her head a little bit and raised one eyebrow. "Yes I have.. But I am really bad..." he whispered.

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people**_

" Well that's fair.. Just let me do most of the work.. Okay?" she said with a smile.

_**and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

" O..kay.." he said.. stuttering... She started to move closer and closer.. Soon she was taking his right hand. He felt like he could either throw up, or float.. Just then she slid that hand around her waist. He couldn't breathe... he couldn't breathe..

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_

He had to keep telling himself to calm down. He looked down into her eyes, she smiled warmly.. He felt his brain turn into puddy. She took his other hand and slipped it around her waist. And wrapped her arms around the back of his neck..

" Pull me a little bit tighter towards you Jimmy.." she said. Slowly they started moving.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people**_

" I think you lied.. Have you danced before?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

" A few times.. But never.. Really well.." he replied quietly and almost tripped over his words.

_**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**_

" Well your doing okay so far Spewtron..." she smiled.. Her green eyes were locked upon his.. The day when he kissed her on the cheek oh so many years ago... playing in his mind. How she touched her cheek... Had she meant love? Well he was sure he was not good enough, after all he was only a genius... how was he supposed to compete with the best looking, most popular guy in town?

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people**_

For once in his life, he didn't care who saw him, or what they thought.. He was dancing with Cindy... he had her in his arms.. Everyone had disappeared, it was just simply him looking into the green eyes he had fallen in love with oh so many years ago... She smiled almost knowingly.

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people**_

Just then he brushed back a bang that had fallen in her face. She looked up at him in amazement/shock. He smiled.

" It was in your face.." he whispered, and moved his hand back to her waist. Her green eyes never left his... not for a moment.

**_and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_..**

Jimmy was begging to realize that the song was slowing down... but as the songs pace slowed, so did there dancing..

_**What day is it?  
And in what month?**_

They had completely stopped now, they just stood there in the middle of the room, completely lost in each others eyes...

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_...

The song finished, but the two still stood there... he blushed as he noticed all the people standing.. Amazed at this sight ... just then the next song started.

" Umm. Cindy... the song is done.." he nervously admitted, but still stood there holding her in his arms.. she smiled.

" I realized that Nerdtron.." but he still did not drop his arms, and she didn't unwrap her arms from the back of his neck.

" We should really... dance.." she laughed at this comment.

" Yes we should.." and then his arms fell to his sides.. Her face was so close to his.. He could barely breathe... why hadn't she taken her arms off the back of his neck yet? If she didn't soon, he might just kiss her..

" You ain't to bad Nerdtron..." she said as she finally unwrapped her arms from the back of his neck and slowly started moving away.

" Thanks.." he blushed and the crowd seemed to still be watching them... He stared after her as she walked over to the punch bowl. He felt like he had been thrown into double over drive.. He could barely contain himself.. he had a very strong urge to run out the door and scream.. " I LOVE CINDY VORTEX! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD! I LOVE HER!" But he clenched his fists and ignored it as best he could. He smiled as he turned to find Libby standing behind him. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. He just raised an eyebrow but then smiled. So the party continued slowly.. He danced with Libby, and Betty (who did show up with Nick).. After a few hours, he could barely stand.. so he grabbed his coat and left the party. When he got home, he instantly plopped down on his bed, and fell fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------------

BRINGGG! Jimmy groaned as he reached for his cell phone on his bedside table.

" Hello?" he asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes and the dark room came into view. He looked at the time, 2:00 a.m. Who on earth would be calling him at this time?

" Jimmy! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! She's gone! She's gone.. I went to go to the bathroom, and when I got back she's gone!" Libby said in desperation.. Jimmy rubbed his forehead.

" What are you talking about? Whose gone?"

" CINDY!" she cried. Jimmy felt his heart breaking... like fifty thousand crimson marbles.


	5. Gone

**Gone**

another chap! hope you like! all my love -katie-

Jimmy sat up in disbelief and asked." What exactly happened?"

" I just got up to use the bathroom, and when I got back .. She's gone! She's not here Neutron!" Libby whimpered as she started to cry.

" There there Libby, she probably didn't go to far. Did you check downstairs? Maybe she couldn't sleep!" he said hopefully.

" NO! I checked everywhere, the bathroom, outside... in the closets.. My entire family was looking for her! She's not here!" she cried nervously. His stomach flipped like a pancake.. He swallowed hard.

" She's not there..." he said almost feeling the chunks rising up into his throat. " Have you tried her cell?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead again.

" Yea.. 12 times repeatedly and everytime I got the same message.. Phone out of service! Oh Jimmy what do you think happened to her? All of the doors were locked... Oh Jimmy, last time I checked people just don't disappear off the face of the planet without a note!" she blubbered through her tears.

" When did this happen?"

" About half an hour ago... I wanted to make sure before I disturbed anyone.."

" Well that was nice of you Libby.. BUT SOME OF US WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHEN PEOPLE GO MISSING!" as soon as he said it he could hear the gasp at the other end of the line. He slapped his forehead "Sorry.." he said.

" It's okay.." she whispered. He has just completely made a fool out of himself..

" Any ideas where she might've went? Have you called anyone else?" he asked as he took the covers off and walked over to his window.. He looked over at Cindys' window not knowing what he was hoping he would see...

" No. Cindys' just not like that.. She woulda left a note, she woulda called someone, she would emailed me from her phone.. Something! I haven't called anyone else no.."

" Well we can't file a missing persons' file until 24 hours have passed.. But you still should call police and ask them if they've seen or heard anything.."

" Oh Jimmy, I'm so worried about her.."

" It's gonna be okay Libby.. Call Sheen right now, and tell him to come over there and comfort you.. I'll be over in a minute..

" Oh Jim, it's so late.." she whimpered.

" I know, but your house is now most likely a crime scene, and I'm gonna be the first one to investigate it! Plus, you need all the back up you can get..."

" Thanks Jimmy.." she said. " See ya in a few.." and he ended the call and snapped his phone shut he quickly changed into a pair of baggy pants an old white t-shirt and a black sweatshirt with his logo imprinted on the right hand side.

Just then his mom came groggy eyed through the door.

" Jimmy.. What's going on! I thought I heard someone screaming! And where are you going young man?"

" Cindy has disappeared.." he said simply as he placed his cell phone in his pocket. She just stared at him and then her jaw dropped.

" The nice little girl from across the street? Disappeared?"

" Yea. That one.. She's gone.. And her best friend just called and I need to get over there.." his eyes pleaded.

" But honey it's so late... but since that poor little girl is missing.. You can go.. But you have to promise you'll get some sleep.."

" Yea mom. I just wanna check out the crime scene mostly, give Libs some support and then head right back home okay?"

" Okay.. Go be a genius okay honey? Find that little girl.."

" Her name is Cindy mom.." he sighed and she just smiled.

" Right... good luck honey, be careful!" He kissed her forehead. " Thanks mom.."

" Your welcome.." and he hurried out the door. He could not believe his mother had been so willing to let him go. But Cindy had lived across the street from them.. For forever. And Jimmy had talked about her before.. Actually more like slammed her.. He shook off the oncoming guilt trip.

" Now is not the time to be regretting anything Neutron.." he told himself assuredly. He ran to his hover car. It was much more useful to getting places faster then his regular car.. (which was really a piece of junk..) He got in and slammed his foot down on the accelorator.

Flying high above the city, finally he reached Libbys' house. He scanned the roof...There seemed to be no evidence on the roof of any visitors from above.. He parked on the front of Libbys' lawn. He went up to the front door and knocked, way louder then he had intended to.. Finally after what seemed like the longest second of his life, Libby came to the door. Her hair was a mess (well more messy then he had seen it.. Ever..) Her eyes were red, and her nose was all puffy.

" Hey Jimmy.." she said as she wiped another tear from her eye.. " Come in." Just then a very uncomfortable silence fell between.

" Oh gosh Jimmy.. I just can't believe.. She just .. Disappeared.. I turn my back, and she's gone!"

" Do you have anything on it.. Like any idea who would have taken her... or where she could have gone?"

" No. No.. NO!" just then the doorbell rang and Libby answered it. Sheen stood in the entry way with his arms wide open, and Libby ran right into them.. Jimmy just sat on the couch. Trying to figure out where a girl like Cindy would be heading.. At two o clock in the morning.

What on earth was Cindy thinking? Where on earth was she? His stomach flipped... More importantly, was she alive? He prayed she was alive, and that wherever she was.. That she was warm.. And safe.. And he promised he would try his hardest to find her, even if that meant risking his own life..


	6. The Message

**The Message**

Thank you so much to those who are wasting your time on this story! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! hope you enjoy this chp. a;; my love, --katie--

About an hour had passed since Jimmy had arrived.. Still nothing had come up to give any clue to where Cindy was.

" I'm going to look at where she was sleeping again.." Jimmy said. He walked all alone to Libbys' room. Maybe there was something that he missed the first ten times he checked. He studied the pink sleeping bag on the floor. What was he missing? A tear fell and he wiped it away furiously. He had to be missing something! He sat down on the floor still studying the sickeningly empty sleeping bag. He hung his head in his hands, for once in his life, this just didn't fit. Just then Libby came in to see him so pathetically hunched over.

" Jimmy? Are you okay?"

" It just makes no sense! And I can't seem to figure it out! I don't even know where to begin.." he said quietly and lifted his head from his hands. Libby walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder softly.

" It's okay Jimmy, your trying your hardest, and that means more to me then you know.." she said comfortingly.

" But my hardest just isn't enough.."

" Just keep trying.." she said quietly again. He studied the sleeping bag.

" Right.." he looked at the clock. Three thirty. He was losing time... Libby was right. He got off his butt, and kneeled down beside the bag and ran his hands down it, not really sure of what he was trying to find. Just then he noticed that the zipper had been opened rather forcefully. He leaned down and peeked inside of it.. No idea of what he was trying to find. Libby spoke.

" Jimmy, what are you looking for?" she asked laughing a little. The smell of Jasmine floated into his nose, and he breathed it in.

" Nothing.." he said dropping the sleeping bag. " Just trying to find anything.." she smiled.

" Man for her enemy you sure do care a lot.." Jimmy looked at her furiously.

" Libby! This is not the time!" She looked a little bit surprised at his sudden reaction, at the moment he just needed to come up with a reason for why the girl he loved was missing not trying to explain his actions to her best friend.

" Hey would you turn the lights off for a sec Lib?" speechless she flicked the light off. He pulled out his watch.

" Call Goddard.."

"BARK BARK!"

" I know it's late boy, but please come over here, I need ya boy.. Thanks boy.." he hung up.

" Why do you need Goddard?" Libby finally spoke again.

" You'll see.." he said assuredly.

" Right..." she said. Soon enough Goddard came to Jimmy.

" Scan for Cindys' fingerprints.." Libby gasped as though she understood.

" Jimmy you are a genius!" she cried. He just rolled his eyes as Goddard scanned the room. Her finger prints were on the zipper... and on her pillow, on the key board at the computer in Libbys' room..

" Look for those made around..." he looked at Libby.

" Well she disappeared about 1:30 or so.." she said nervously.

The color changed and indicated those made around 1:30. The ones on the zipper had been.. He looked everywhere.

" Look for footprints.." sure enough they came up. They were headed towards the window... what on earth? Hopefully.. She hadn't. But when he searched the ground thankfully nothing turned up. What was she doing at the window? Then they just disappeared, then he switched back to fingerprints and they showed up along the side of the window, so she had been standing on the window for some reason... he knew that she didn't jump out...she would not have survived the fall, and would still be there. Libby looked at him worried.

" It's okay.. Maybe she was looking at something outside.. Is Nicks' house anywhere around here?" he asked.

" Well.. I think it's about a block in the opposite direction your looking..." she said a little bit wary of where he was going with this.

" Well I thought maybe she was watching his house, considering he's got a new girlfriend, maybe she was a bit jealous.." he laughed.

" Maybe, but I doubt it. She never really liked Nick like that. Sure she had a 'girly' crush on him, but I don't think she ever really thought about dating him..." she said.

" Whats the difference? When you have a crush on someone, generally you want to go out with them..."

" Well, she liked someone else way more.. Loved in fact.." Libby said cooly.

" I know, she told me.."

" She did now did she? What exactly did she say?"

" Just that there was someone else.." He said assuredly. He still was trying to piece together if it was him or not, but he was not going to tell Libby that.

" Oh." she said simply and walked over to him closer. " Anything else that you can find?" she asked. He stared at the sky.

" No, but I think the only way she could've gone.. Is up.." he said. " But I looked on the roof.."

" Libby by any chance did you hear any noise at all? Anything? Even just a little squeak?"

" Well I knew I heard a board creaking.. And a bang which I thought was odd, and that's when I came back out, and then I found out that the dog had just knocked over something in the hall, and that's when I found Cindy gone.." she fiddled her thumbs. Just then a message started to come in on his watch. He figured it was his mother.. But a picture of Cindy appeared.

" Jimmy! Help me! They say there gonna kill me! Please!"

" Cindy!" he cried as he stared into the tear stained face. " Where are you?" he asked a little bit impatient.

" They took me.. When Libby left.. They took.."

" Who took you?" he interruptted.

" I don't know, it was so dark..." her voice wavered and she cried softly.

" There there Cind... I'll find you I promise.. And we'll save you.."

" Please hurry Jimmy.. Please.." she said quietly and then the connection started to go fuzzy.

" Cindy?" "CINDY!" he cried as the picture disappeared. He looked at the time on the watch.. He had not scored enough time to find the coordinates..

" Cind?" Libby asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Er... just trying to calm her down!" he said assuredly as he clicked his watch shut.

" Whatever you say Neutron.. Whatever you say.." she smiled. He blushed a little bit.

" Well I am tired.. I am gonna go home and crash.. I'll be over here first thing I wake up tomorrow..."

" Why don't you just stay here? My mom wouldn't care.."

" Yeah.. Okay." he said as he dialed his mom on his cell phone.

" Why do you have a cell phone and a watch that you can make calls with?" Libby asked a little bit confused.

" I use my cell phone for most of my calls but I use my watch if I'm in trouble or something.." she smiled. " Or if you call Cindy?"

" I don't know how she got the number to my watch!" he laughed at how stupid he sounded. Finally his mom picked up.

" Mom I have to stay here the night.. Okay?"

" Okay, just be good honey..." He couldn't believe how lenient his mother was being..

" Okay." so Libby smiled at him.

" You can sleep up here..." she smiled. " On Cindy's sleeping bag okay?"

" What? You sleep in here.. Or can't Sheen?" she smiled.

" I'm sleeping with Sheen downstairs.. Don't worry, he'll be on the floor.. But you never know how we could end up.." Jimmy stared at her. " I mean.. We could be cuddling.. And we know how uncomfortable you get..." she smiled warmly. " Night Jimmy.." she said as she left and closed the door. Jimmy took off his pants and sweatshirt and laid down inside of the Jasmine smelling sleeping bag. It tickled his nose and senses.. He closed his eyes as he smelt it and saw her... her blonde hair, and her soft lips, and her kind heart.. The way she made him feel so stupid with one smile... The way he had all of a sudden become obsessed with the way she tapped her pencil on her nose when she was thinking to hard, the way she picked at her nails when she was nervous.. They way he wanted more then anything to be with her, to love her, to hold her, to have her say, she loved him.. This was not fair, in any way or form, this was not fair, but finally he drifted off into a Cindy filled sleep.


	7. Missing Person

**Missing Person**

No own Jimmy- I really hope you like this chapter! All my love, -katie- p.s. thank you for reading and reviewing.. I can not thank you enough. Alright here we go!

Cindy looked up at him and smiled her beautiful smile. Even though years had come and passed she was still as beautiful as ever. If not more so. He looked into those green eyes which he had come to know and love so dearly.

" Jimmy.. I.. Lo..."

" Jimmy!" he heard a voice cry. He just groaned.

" Jimmy.. I lo.."

" Yo Jim! Get your lazy butt the heck up!" Libby shook his lifeless body. Gosh darn it! Could he not even dream. He opened his eyes reluctantly.

" Man. You musta been really out of it.. I think I called your name.. Ten times! It's ten o clock.. And if you don't mind.. I would really like to get started on finding my best friend!" she scowled furiously. She just groaned.

" I'm up I'm up already!" he scolded as he began to unzip the zipper to Cindys' sleeping bag. She smiled.

" Good me and Sheen are waiting.." she went outside leaving Jimmy to get dressed.

He put on his jeans and sweatshirt... and his socks.. Gross. He hurried downstairs sure enough Sheen and Libby stared at a blank sheet of paper. Sheen smiled.

" It's about time Jimmy! For gosh sakes!" he reprimanded. Jimmy just rolled his eyes and sat down at the table.

" Alright let's get started as he picked up the phone. He was going to call the police department, maybe being who he was he could get someone to let him file a missing persons report early...

" Hello you have reached the Retroville Police Department how may I direct your call?" A woman's voice said distractedly.

" Hello, this is Jimmy Neutron.." all of a sudden it was like a siren had gone off..

"Everyone get ready! On the line is Jimmy Neutron!" he could hear several gasps of nervous panic.

" Mam.."

" Everyone be ready for anything! Meteors.. People blowing up the town! Hey Bob go buy us a big order of donuts!"

" Mam." Jimmy stated trying to get the womans' attention.

" Oh hey Bob get me a extra tall Cappuccino... with Whip Cream..." she stated breathless.

" MAM!" Jimmy screamed into the receiver. Libby and Sheen just stared.

" Yes son?"

" This is not a national emergency! I would only wish to file a missing persons file.."

" Oh. Hey Bob forget all that!" Jimmy noted that there was a simultaneous sigh of relief on the other end. " Okay who is it that has gone missing?" She asked as he heard rumpling of papers.

" Cindy.. I mean Cynthia Aurora Vortex.." he said into the receiver trying to avoid the shocked stares of the two people sitting next to him.

" Alright Jimmy I need a description.."

" Here goes nothing.. She's about 5'10- maybe 5'10 and a half.. Blonde hair that's about shoulder length if it's down.. Green eyes.."

" What was she wearing when last seen?"

" Just a sec..." he covered the receiver.

" Libby what was Cindy wearing when you last saw her? Try to get every detail just right.." he said. She pondered and began to speak.

" A pink spaghetti strapped sleep top.. And grey sweat pants with white stripes down the sides. They were her favorites.. Umm.. Her hair.. Was down.." she nodded as she recalled the last detail.

" Alright the subject was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped sleeping top, and grey sweat pants with white stripes down the sides and her hair was down.."

" Alright how long has she been missing?"

" Now this is where you come in.." he said.. His noticed that his face was starting to heat up. He knew this was probably really unlikely, but he needed to take the chance. For Cindy. " She's only been missing.. About 8 hours or so.."

She grunted.

" But you can't file a missing persons file for twenty four hours after.."

" Please Mam, I am begging you! We've got to find this girl.." he said praying that somehow this would work.

" Well Jimmy.. As much as this town owes you.. I just don't think I could get away with this.."

" Can't you just lie and say she's been missing for twenty four?"

" But then people will think she's been missing.."

" Please, we have no idea where she's gone!" he pleaded with her.. He could feel tears building up behind his eyes.

" Oh alright. Why does it matter so much to you Jimmy Neutron? Word around here is that your enemies.."

" Thank you Mam.. I can .. We can not thank you enough.." he said staying away from the subject of Cindy and his weird and complicated love hate relationship.. And how much he really did love her. He did want to tell her. But he wanted to wait till the right moment. He sighed as she said.

" Good day Jimmy Neutron.. If I get fired for this.. You are so getting it!" she coldly stated as she ended the call. He hung up the phone. Sheen and Libby just stared at this boy... this genius who had nearly started crying over someone he supposedly hated. Man this charade was really getting hard to keep up. He just smiled weakily.

" I got it." Libby smiled from ear to ear and squealed.

" Oh Jimmy! THANK YOU!" she reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly in her own. He looked into the brown eyes.. They did look slightly relieved.

" I'm sure Cindy would appreciate all your doing for her.." she smiled knowingly. Sheen piped in just then.

" Okay! Hands off my girl..." then he paused and smiled devishly.

" Do you like her? Do you do you do you? Jimmy likes Cindy! Jimmy likes Cindy!" he laughed unstoppably. Jimmy felt anger bubbling up inside of him.

" No, not like that.. But I do care about what happens to her.. Even if I did like her.. It's my job to help Libby!" he said calmly. More calmly then he had expected anyway. Just then his watch beeped again.

" Jimmy!" he looked down at his watch and his mouth dropped open in astonishment. Aprils face was on his watch screen.

" April? What do you want?" he asked concerned had something happened to her? Was she alright?

" I saw your little pale earth girl mate!" Jimmy froze. All of a sudden he felt like he could possibly jump for joy.


	8. April

**April**

Well here we go, another chapter, umm.. my second letter in my story A Letter From Jimmy Neutron will be up soon, but in the meantime, enjoy this chp. of The White Crystal. All my love! -katie-

No Own Jimmy!

Jimmy just stared at the watch screen.

" You saw Cindy?" he asked hopefully.. " Where?"

She smiled. " Yes I saw Cindy... or whatever her name is.. I saw her yesterday these strange people had her... well I don't know if they are.. People.. But.. They had her in a large.. Metal ship..."

" What did it look like April? Did it look like anything in particular?".

" Well I don't really know Jimmy Neutron.. It was rather hard to tell.."

" Er.. Alright. Was she going willingly?" he asked, Cindy maybe knew these people, maybe she had met them.. Or something.

" Well she was being lead by people with swords, and she didn't look very happy about it, I would dare say that she wasn't... from what I could see.."

So Cindy had been kidnaped. But why? And who?

" Where did you see her?"

" They took her to that new planet that appeared just a few days ago... just down like three from Gorlock.."

" Alright. Just a second here April.. Let me get your coordinates.."

" Oh here.." just then his watch beeped.

" Logged on to Coordinates.." Jimmy smiled broadly. " April I can not thank you enough! Thank you!"

April smiled.

" That's what friends are for Jimmy Neutron.."

" Alright.. Well your about 20 million light years away.. So we'll need to leave by Tuesday.." " That gives me a day to round up an army... because I'm sure whoever we're facing I'm sure there not going to give Cindy up without a fight.. But just an army of teenagers might not do the trick.. We need back up... Will you help us April?"

" Yes. You can come and retrieve me and together.. We can save your pale earth girl.." She smiled. " See you soon Jimmy Neutron.." he clicked off his watch. This was sure to be interesting.

" Hah! Guess we don't need that missing persons file after all.. I'd better call the police department again.. She better listen to me this time.." He reached for the phone. Libby and Sheen just sat there. Completely speechless, just then Libby got a devilish look on her face.

" Your pale earth girl? We're saving your pale earth girl Jimmy?" She smiled as she leaned forwards slightly. " What exactly did she mean by that?"

" Nothing...er.. Really! But we have to get to work! We need an army.. And we've got a day to do it! Let's move! I've gotta call the police department.. Now go Libby!" He scorned. She just shrugged.

" Alright.." " Come on let's go Sheen..." Sheen just stared at Jimmy.

" Jimmy loves CINDY!" he laughed.

" No I don't now just go!" he snapped. Sheen smiled.

" Me thinks the man loves the lady.."

" Me thinks you better shut up Sheen! Now go! We don't have time for this!" he scorned and finally Libby grabbed Sheen and dragged him out the door. He smiled and dialed the phone.

After contacting the police department and telling the lady to forget his request ( at which she was very relieved) he hung up the phone and was off to find his army.

Hours and hours of knocking on peoples doors was paying off. Somehow he had gotten everyone to join him in his fight to find Cindy. Finally he was at the last house on the street he was on currently. Betty's house. His hands shaking ...he knocked on the door.

" Coming!" a voice called. Sure enough the door soon opened to reveal Betty wearing a short little Green dress and her hair down around her shoulders.

" Hey there Jim. What's up?" she smiled.

" I need to ask you something.." he said. Why was he nervous? Because he knew that when Nick wasn't around.. Betty tended to be very.. Forward toward him. She smiled as she gestured him in.

" Come on in Jim.." he entered and she smiled and lead him into her living room. She gestured for him to sit next to her on the couch. He did so.

" Er. Betty I'm here to ask you a big favor.. You see..." he noticed that his hands were sweating. She turned to him and smiled a knowing smile.

" Nervous Neutron?" she smiled as she scooted a little closer to him.

" Betty now be serious.. This is a major problem.. And you've got a boyfriend.. So back off.." she sat there just stunned that he had rejected her advances again. " Alright now what I came here to ask was if you would help me retrieve Cindy.." he had her attention now. " You see she was kidnaped., and I know it was one of my enemies.. For all I know it could be more. But I need people to help me fight them.. We need to get her home safely.. They've threatened her life.." She just stared at him just then she smiled and scooted closer.

" You want me to help you?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

" I need as many people as I can get.."

" Oh goody! An adventure! I can barely wait! Will Nick be coming?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Yes." she got a funny look, it almost looked like disappointment.

" Please help Cindy! Help me!" she looked at him. She scooted closer.. And he stood up. She looked up at him. She also stood up.

" I'll do it for you.." she smiled as she reached out her hand and began to play with his hair. He grabbed her wrist.

" Good, we'll get our warships ready tomorrow.." she smiled.

" Right. To save the girl.."

" If we don't she'll die.. Be there tomorrow at Seven A.M. sharp!" he scolded. She smiled again.

" See ya Jim.." she flung back her hair.

" Bye." He coldly left her there staring after him. Who did she think she was cheating on her boyfriend so? All he knew was that he would never ever hurt Cindy like that. Ever. He would die before he did. And he called Libby and Sheen who had just as much success as he did. They had every teen in there school system.. That wasn't to bad.. Maybe they stood a chance.. But he still would need April's help. Odd how she just popped up out of nowhere like that.. They hadn't talked since.. That last E-mail he sent her.. The one that Cindy sent up into space... He just laughed. That day had been so perfect.. He had almost kissed Cindy, and he was almost certain that she had wanted him to.. Ah. The good old days... He finally got home and went down to his lab. He needed a game plan. He shut off all his electrical devices except for his phone and such.. He needed to think.


	9. Blast Off!

**Blast Off!**

Sorry for the long wait guys! All my love, -katie- p.s. No own Jimmy!

Jimmy was more nervous then he had been in... well he had never been this nervous. Somehow he had intrigued people enough so that they worked hard and met the deadline. He wasn't really sure how he had done it, but he had. Over the night he had tried to concoct ways to figure out how to save Cindy... he sort of had a plan.. Now he was with a group of his fellow school mates ready to save the girl.. He ... loved. Just then a voice spoke.

" Everyone is ready Jimmy! Thanks to you and all of your pressing... this is done We've been working for 27/4 and it's done!" (_A/N ,yes that was intended!_)He turned to the voice. Libby was standing not far from him she smiled. " Cindy will be so glad to see us..." he tried his best not to blush.

" Libby this is not the time .. Or place for this.." he said reprimanding her actions and she just shrugged.

" When will it be the right time Jimmy?" she asked sighing deeply. He just shook his head and turned towards the group of people near him.

" Alright guys. Here's the plan. We go and meet April, she promised she'd have help.. And then we as a team of Gorlocks' and Humans will attack and get Cindy back.. But these are my enemies here people.. They will do anything to get rid of me, and anyone associated with me, so be careful!" The group looked at him with fear evident in their wide eyes. But the topic couldn't be avoided it was a possibility that one or more of them.. Ended up dead. Most likely him. But he just wanted to be safe.

" Now, I've installed little intercom devices into each of your rockets so we can all communicate.. And you can tell me whats going on.. And I believe I have also given you all a radio device to communicate with as well. So I can get to you if needed. Alright everyone got it?" An uncomfortable silence swallowed the crowd.

" Alright then. Everyone in your rockets!" he cried as he sat down in his newly renovated rocket. He was a teenager now, he had grown. He needed a bigger rocket.. For Cindy as well. He smiled as he thought of Cindy, safe.. And with him.

" Buckle up.. And .. BLAST OFF!" he cried as he started up his rocket and everyone simultaneously followed. As a group they lifted off the ground. His nerves vibrating as they exited the stratosphere.. And he laughed a little bit as he remembered Carl crying...

" Now I know why they all end in FEAR!"

He smiled warmly as he remembered that moment.. That first moment when he had thought for a moment Cindy had felt something for him.

" It's beautiful.." Cindy had said. She glanced at him with a broad smile on her face.. They interlocked gazes.. Blue met green.. He smiled again as he remembered his reaction. How stupid he had been. But of course that was before that jail cell so long ago.

" Buck up Mister!" " Those kids need you and I do to.." Just then something woke him from his wonderful trance.

" JIMMY! LOOK OUT!" He snapped his head from his trance and dodged a fairly good sized meteor he was about to hit.

" Right.." Libby just stared at him with a pale face.

" What on earth where you thinking? TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" she cried angrily. This girl was obviously having some emotional problems. He just smiled at her.

" Whoops.." Just then Carl drove up next to him.

" Jim, you really scared us there for a second.."

" Yeah. Sorry.."

So on they went deeper and deeper into space with Jimmy locked on to the coordinates April had given him, it was getting later and later. Finally people began to complain.

" Jimmy! We are tired!"

" No we have to keep going! Sleep in your cars if you have to.. I have programmed them all with the coordinates just like mine! We can't stop, we can not afford to lose ANY time!" he responded coldly.

" Okay okay sheesh.. Just a little ..." just then the voice he recognized as Nicks' had stopped. Jimmy turned his head in confusion. Nick never stopped talking.. Unless something major had happened. Nick just stared at him with those eyes and then a devilish smile crossed his face.

" I was right.." he said and laughed a little bit as he leaned back in his rocket and flipped his hair.

" What are you talking about Nick?" Jimmy asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Duh. You know.." Nick smiled again. " You like her don't you Neutron? How could we all have been so blind? I mean I had my doubts but I mean I had no clue you felt this strongly about her..." Jimmy just stared, lost.

" You love her Jimmy.. Just admit it.." he stated as he turned towards him. " You are completely and totally in love with Cindy Vortex.." Jimmy laughed.

" Right. Do you know who I am? Who she is? She's like.. My enemy.." he said trying not to blush but judging by the heat increasing in his face he was pretty sure he was losing.

" Yet here you are, saving her.. I'm pretty sure that screams.. I LOVE YOU!" he laughed again. Jimmy felt a twinge of anger in the pit of his stomach.

" We just can't lose any time!"

" Man, you would think for a person so violently in love they could stop denying it, especially since her life is in danger Neutron!" he coldly shot back. Maybe Nick was smarter then Jimmy had thought.

" I do not wish to discuss this issue any further with you Nick, I need rest and so do you.. Who knows what we are facing.." Nick just smiled.

" Hah. That only proves my theory Neutron.. Seriously. Tell the chick because if you don't she'll slip away and that's something we both know you'd give anything to stop.. Night Neutron.. Don't worry about Cindy to much.. She'll appreciate you doing this... but you need to tell her how ya feel.. So you'd better start thinkin of a way.." he said as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. Jimmy just hung his head a little bit, as much as he hated to admit it, Nick was totally right. He had to tell her, as much he knew she felt nothing, it needed to be done.. He relaxed back in the seat of his rocket and stared at the stars above him. For all he had studied the stars and understood there chemical balances and had seen millions of pictures of them in his Science books, everytime they took his breath away.. He sighed as he closed his eyes and wondered. Could Cindy see the stars tonight like he could? Was she safe? He pictured her smiling face. Just then he knew, even though he didn't know how or why, he knew that this mess, was all going to be alright in the end.. or at least he desperately hoped so.. And as he was comforted by this thought he drifted into the most peaceful sleep he had experienced for a long time.


	10. Gorlock

Thank you for reviewing everyone, you have no idea how much this means to me. I'm kinda going through a rough patch right now, and so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. All my love, -Katie- Who does not own Jimmy!

**Gorlock**

The truth of the matter was it should be easy to say three little words. I love you. How hard could that possibly be? Jimmy Neutron pondered this as he sat in his rocket staring up at the stars. He had woken up about three hours ago due to a bad dream, but everyone else was still asleep so he was left with his thoughts. He really hoped that today would be the day that he could finally reach Gorlock. They had been traveling for several days now and he knew every day that they lost was precious. He heard a moan coming from Nicks' rocket, he must be waking up.

" Mornin sunshine." Jimmy joked. Nick scowled at him as he rubbed his red eyes fiercely but Jimmy just kept smiling at him. He laughed as he turned his head back up to the stars.

" Gah, I look horrible! I need my hair products!" Nick whined. There had been a lot of these types of comments over the past few days. People were getting sick of finding planets to use as pit stops. Jimmy did have to admit he'd give up just about anything for a shower. Jimmy just sighed. " Well I can try and see if Goddard has a hose.. And maybe.. We can stop for a while and take showers. That is if Goddard has a hose.. Of course that means you would have to have brung shampoo and .." he was interrupted as he glanced over and saw Nick holding up several bottles of HAIR CARE Shampoo. He just laughed, of course Nick would never go anywhere without his hair care products, especially with Betty around. Ah yes, Betty. She had surprisingly stayed a fair distance away from Jimmy on this journey, he figured it had to do with Nick being right next to him. Thank you Nick! He smiled as he glanced back at her rocket. She was sound asleep. Maybe he should tell Nick what she was doing behind his back... but his plan was spoiled when he thought, yeah like he'd believe you on the subject Neutron.. He just sighed and turned to face forwards again. Nick raised an eye brow at him.

" What's up Neutron? You were looking awfully funny at Betty..." Jimmy just laughed.

" If I'm so in love with Cindy what do you care if I look at Betty for?"

Nick nervously took a glance backwards toward the rocket Betty was in and then turned to face him again. He seemed so nervous! What was wrong with this picture? Jimmy just cocked his head to the side questioningly and then Nick spoke as he hung his head.

" She's got the hots for you. I mean, it's so totally obvious. She always talks about you. She's almost worse then Cindy was. I mean it's bad Neutron. I know she comes on to you a lot. Even though you don't think I see it, and you hope I don't for my own sake, I do. I know she came on this adventure just because of you..." He whimpered and Jimmy swore he saw a tear fall from his right eye. Jimmys' jaw dropped as his mind tried to fit what Nick had just said into his brain.

" Oh my gosh Nick.." he spoke in utter shock. " Why don't you just tell her that? Why don't you stick up to her? I mean she is your girlfriend for gosh sakes! What the heck are you doing? Why don't you just do it?" he asked. Nick looked at him again.

" You don't understand Neutron, I have to play stupid, because if she ever found out I knew.. She'd dump me right away!"

" Ah. Duh! Who wants a cheating girlfriend? I wouldn't!"

" Cindy will never cheat on you, she loves ya to much, but Betty like a free spirit, and if I ever tell her she can't be.. She may never talk to me again." he said as he played with a nail. Cindy loved Jimmy? This guy was wacked that was for sure. He'd been to long away from the hygienic blessings of earth. Jimmy just stared at him blankly.

" Er. Cindy doesn't love me.. And erm. Why don't you just break up with Betty?"

" God Neutron! You don't get it do you? She is Betty Quinlan the prettiest girl in the school.. Well next to Cindy of course, and since you've already got her heart what am I supposed to do?"

Jimmy was beginning to get a little ticked off! Why did Nick keep insisting that he and Cindy loved each other? Sure, he loved her, but he was pretty sure she didn't love him. Just then Jimmy had an idea.

" I've got it! This means that she will break up with you possibly.. But.."

" I told you that I don't want her to.." Jimmy held up a finger to stop him.

" Would you rather know that she is hitting on me when she is supposed to be going out with you? Or catch her in the act?" he smiled. Nicks expression changed. Why was he so desperate for a girlfriend anyway?

" Alright Neutron. I'm listening.." Jimmy smiled as he faced him.

" Okay, here's the plan. I let her come on to me.."

" What! I don't think so! Cindy will be so jealous! And so will I! What are you thinking Neutron?" he scorned.

" Just listen to me Nick! This is the only way. And CINDY WON'T BE JEALOUS!" Jimmy snapped coldly. Nick just flinched as he shut his mouth. " Right. Okay, here we go. Now like I said we will let her come on to me, and flirt with me when your 'not around' but when she finally goes in for the kiss which knowing Betty she will... You will see it! You'll foil her and she'll have no choice but to chose what she wants. A life alone or you. It's that simple." he smiled at him.

" Well how do I know that you won't secretly like this 'kiss' and break up?"

" Well.. Er.. I like being single I guess.." he lied through his teeth. How was this possible? Why was he being so nice to Nick? And why was he hinting at loving Cindy for gosh sakes? Nick just smiled again.

" You do love her don't you?" Jimmy flinched at the words. How did it always come to this?

" Er... oh hey is that Gorlock?" he pointed to a green planet just ahead happily. Thank you Gorlock!

" Don't change the subject Neutron! We had this discussion a few days ago and you never told me, now confess Neutron!"

" Not now Nick! Wake up everyone we're here!" he cried and he heard several moans of protest. Nick just shook his head.

" What?" Jimmy asked.

" I don't believe you Neutron... this is the second time you've refused to expound on this subject. Your just getting yourself into a deeper hole Neutron." he said as they neared the green planet.

" Like you said Nick, we've had this discussion before, and my answer is the same as before..." he said coldly.

" If you say so Neutron.."he snapped at him. Jimmy just looked ahead at the green planet called Gorlock. Nick was right. Why did he keep denying this feeling he knew was so present in his heart? Why did he keep this thing that had dominated his life for the past ... six years or so a secret?

" Prepare for landing!" he shot a glance over at a planet just a few planets down. White. When he looked closer he thought he saw the image of Cindy painted on it's surface. He whispered the words. " Not there, not there!" as they landed on the green planet.

He stretched as he stepped out of the rocket and many others did the same. He needed to find April A.S.A.P. He stared glanced at his watch. 5:00 a.m. earth time. He studied the planet in front of him. It was very desolate, rocks here and there, and a deep crevice and just beyond the deep crevice seemed to be a lot of lights. The city. Just then he heard a loud squealing noise. He turned towards it and before he had a chance to react, April had thrown herself into him which sent him flying backwards and landed hard against his rocket. She squeezed him tightly then looked up into his eyes.

" Jimmy Neutron.. You made it!" she smiled. And he nodded his head.

" Yes, and we are all safe.. But I'd think we'd all like a shower.." she cocked her head a little bit. She probably had no idea what a shower was.

" Never mind.." he shook his head. Just then Betty walked over to see Jimmy with this green girl in his arms. He smiled and said. " Betty Quinlan this is my friend April.." " April this is my friend Betty Quinlan.." Betty raised an eyebrow towards him and spun on her heel and walked away.

" You sure do have a lot of pale earthlings going after you Jimmy Neutron.. But I believe the one that has gone missing is the one that is your mate am I correct?" she smiled at him.

" She's not my mate, but she is a friend of mine.." he smiled back, and then she cocked her head to the side.

" You are amazing Jimmy.. Your eyes they are like two blue pools of crystal clear water.." she blushed and he just stared at her.

" Water? You know what water is?" he asked her as an idea penetrated his big head.

" Yeah, we have some, but we don't use it because it poisons our blood stream.. Just as you have poisoned my brain..." she blushed.

" Where April? Where is the water?" he asked anxiously. Why did she keep flirting with him?

" It is behind that rock over there.." she pointed to a rather large green rock in the distance. He smiled broadly and kissed her cheek.

" Thanks April!" he said as he tried to squiggle from her tight grasp, but before he could get away she grabbed his face and his lips crashed onto her scaly green ones. His eyes opened wide in shock.. He had been kissed by girls before. But everytime was a new experience. He felt butterflies in the bottom of his stomach, and began to wonder what kissing Cindy would be like. His insides glowed furiously at the thought of her soft lips against his... Just then April pulled away softly.

" Jimmy.. I.. Am so glad you are here.." she smiled and blushed furiously as she stepped away from him. He noted that Libby was staring at them rather strangely.

" Yeah. Thanks I guess.." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " But I have to go talk to my friends okay?" he nodded towards the confused Libby who was now holding Sheen's hand tightly.

" Alright. We will discuss our plans at supper. Call me when you all have 'showered' and I will come and get you.." she smiled.

" Thanks again April." she smiled and blew him a kiss.

" Anything for you Jimmy Neutron.." she said as she hopped on a vehicle that looked like a motor cycle except it had no wheels. She winked at him as she stepped on the gas petal and flew off into the green Gorlockan sky. He faced his friends who were staring in surprise and shock at how open April had been. Due to the stares he blushed and smiled.

" We have water people!"

A simultaneous cry of joy filled the air.

" Who gets to go first?" he asked with a broad smile on his face. Every single hand flew up into the air. He sighed. This would be an interesting day.

Finally they had something worked out by a random name drawing through Goddard. He of course had agreed to go last. It was the best thing to do since he was the one who got them into this mess in the first place. Surprisingly Carl had won the random name drawing and Christy beamed brightly as she tapped him on the back and kissed his cheek. Carl blushed heavily. Jimmy felt his stomach flip. How he wished he could have that... he stared at the ground and entered into his thoughts. Just then Libby (who had turned out to be like tenth or something) spoke.

" Jimmy..." she said nervously. He turned around to face the girl behind him. " Jimmy... April. She likes you doesn't she?" Jimmy felt his heart beat a little faster and brushed the brown hair out of his eyes.

" Yeah..." she giggled a bit.

" But the question is do you like her?" Jimmy began to feel very sick. Did Libby like him to? No! She belonged to Sheen! But why else would she be asking if he liked April?

" No. Why?" he asked confused.

" No reason..." she said calmly.

" Libby you explain to me what the heck that was about.." he commanded. She blinked in shock.

" It was simply about me caring about another friend.." she said as she smiled.

" Oh please oh please don't tell me you like me to!" he exclaimed as he fiddled with his thumb. She laughed hardly. A true, hard laugh, not nervous at all.

" I was just asking for..." A crimson color lightly sneaked over her cheeks. " No reason I guess..."

Jimmy just cocked his head to the side as she walked away and kissed Sheen full on the lips. What was up with that chick? Sure she had been through a lot of trauma the past few days. But still. She was making absolutely no sense! He just shrugged. He hated he couldn't understand girls, but then again who did?

— sorry that was so long guys! The Next Ch. Will be soon! It will be called A Plan, and Libby doesn't like Jimmy! Sorry if that kinda hinted at it.. But she doesn't k? Okay! Thnks for reading!


	11. A Plan!

**A Plan**

Thanks for reviewing again. It's nice to know some people aren't bored with this horrible fic.Since I won't get anymore reviews here it goes!All my love,–Katie–

No own Jim.

The sunlight warmly danced on his shoulders and dried the last remaining drops of water. He breathed in the air around him, it seemed to have a refreshing taste to his pruned skin. He had finally gotten his turn at a shower. He dried himself off and got dressed. He found everyone talking when he got back. He shook the last remaining wetness from his hair as he smiled at the army in front of him.

" Everyone ready?"

They shook there heads yes, and just about he was ready to dial April, her face appeared on his watch.

" Jimmy. Are you ready?" he nodded his head yes as he ran his hand through his hair.

" I'll be there in a moment.." she said smiling widely. The connection was cut off a second later. Just then in the distance he heard a loud ROAR! And a vehicle that looked like a limo without wheels pulled up in front of them. Judging by that both of the Gorlock vehicles he had seen that day had no wheels he figured Gorlocks traveled mainly by air. The door to the green limo opened, April appeared. Her fangs were shiny, and Jimmy noted that she wasn't wearing her Gorlock uniform. Her helmet with the horns had been removed and her green hair was spiked a little bit, she wasn't wearing the 'army' look. Jimmy wasn't actually sure what it was, but kinda looked like a green dress. So that's what he would call it. He had never seen April like this, and he had to admit, it was defiantly a surprise. She smiled at him warmly.

" Come on Jimmy, if we don't hurry father will be very upset.." she said as she motioned for them to join her in the large limo. Just as he was about to protest it grew! So big that it would defiantly fit every single last person, and maybe a few more. He stared wide eyed. She smiled again. He shrugged and climbed into the vehicle and everyone else followed. April nodded that he should sit in the front seat next to her so he did so. The interior was decorated in a very dark green and was very spacious and inviting. Betty walked was the last to board just before April. She gave Jimmy a very funny look and sat in the back somewhere. April finally climbed in and sat down next to him. Just then she closed the door and signaled the driver. With a roar they left the ground. Jimmy looked out the window.. A very desolate planet indeed. From up here it certainly seemed there was nothing there but the city. He studied the approaching lights but his eyes did not stop there. They kept going off into space.

" Your worried about her aren't you?" April asked.

" Who? Cindy? Well yea. They did kinda threaten her life.." he replied quietly. " Which one is the planet you saw.. Her.."

" The white one.." she said as she pointed at the farthest planet.. The planet that he had thought he had seen Cindys' image painted on. He tore his eyes away from the white planet in the distance and studied the city that had appeared beneath them. Green lights decorated the buildings and sure enough everyone was riding on those flying motorcycles. She smiled at him.

" What do you think?" He just nodded in approval. They soon arrived at a palace that towered over them. The King's residential palace was in front of them. He looked at April.

" I have convinced the King to give us an audience.." she said. The limo came to a complete stop.

" Right.." he said. The door popped open. Warm scents of tantalizing food filled the air.

" Alright. Everyone out!" she smiled. " Jimmy you can wait with me.. Besides my father will be wanting to meet you..."

" He has met me.."

" No I mean.. Meet you now, not as a 10 year old boy.." she said smiling. He just shrugged.

" Okay, whatever.." Soon it was just them.

" Here we go.." she grabbed Jimmy's hand.

" Here we go.." he replied as he nodded. Together they exited the limo and then she signaled the driver and it dissapeared into the distance. She lead him into the towering palace in front of them. The interior had grey marble decorating almost every inch, and several green chandeliers hung from the ceiling. She led them through the lavishly decorated hallways with ease..

" For a girl whose never been here before you sure know your way around.."

" Who said I've never been here before?" she asked as continued to lead him around by his arm.

" Okay, that was a little weird.." he raised an eyebrow. She just rolled her eyes and lead him down another hallway. This had pictures of famous Gorlock warriors covering every inch of the walls. It was like the eyes watched them. It was starting to creep him out a little bit.

" Are we almost there?"

" Yes. We are here.." they stood outside a large door with an image engraved into the center. It was a Gorlockan helmet. She knocked on one of the knockers.

" Come in!" a voice bellowed. She looked at Jimmy and messed with his white shirt and strained it out a bit and messed his hair up a bit.

" Perfect." She smiled and kissed his cheek and then opened the door. His heart was beating ten million miles an hour.

Aprils' father sat in a rather large chair at the end of the room. He was wearing a crown. All of a sudden everything made sense. Aprils' father was the King.. Which meant April was the princess! No wonder she had so much influence over the armies of Gorlock. She went over to his side and donned her own crown and kissed her father on the forehead.

" Father this is Jimmy Neutron.." she motioned towards him. He kneeled down on one knee.

" Your majesty.." The King signaled for him to rise and come towards him.

" Ah yes. I remember you! You are the earth boy that helped us destroy Meldar are you not?" Jimmy nodded. " Yes. Earth scum. I remember you quite well. You have grown my boy. Perhaps you are not as much as a weakling as I first thought.."

" Thank you Sir.. But as much as I would like to discuss this your daughter says you know how to help me.."

" You will address my daughter as Princess CHYYAAA!" She winced at the last part and glared at her father a tish.

" Princess CHYYAAA has said you may know how to help me get a friend of mine back.."

" Yes my boy, indeed I do have a plan. My daughter here has made it quite clear how much she wishes to assist you in rescuing your friend, and of course I can not let her go alone, that would be far to dangerous. But before I tell you the plan, you should have knowledge of what has occurred over the past few days so have a seat earth boy..." Jimmy did as he was told. A large screen dropped from the ceiling and a picture of Gorlock appeared on the screen. There were two planets to the side of it, and there was no white planet.

" As you know there is a planet just two down from ours that is pure white.. It appeared there about a week ago in Gorlock time which is about the same as earth time.. So probably about a week or more in earth time.." he said as he gestured to the empty space that soon was filled by the appearance of the white planet. " As you can see, it just formed itself. Now, I have my doubts, but I seriously think that it was under the influence of something called A white crystal.." Jimmy cocked his head to the side. He had heard of blue crystals.. And crystals.. But white crystals?

" What is a white crystal you may ask?" Jimmy nodded. A picture of a white element appeared on the screen. A white crystal.

" A white crystal is a special crystal formed by the joining of two powers.."

" So if two people join power.. This forms?"

" Correct.. And also it is one of the deadliest weapons in the history of weapons.. And it's value is priceless.. It is practically indestructible.. Not even an 'atomic bomb' could destroy it. But I am afraid that is what is holding your dear earth friend captive. Two people with numerous power have formed this white crystal, and made this new white planet with it's power, and they have decided to take your little friend.. And the only way to help her, would be to release her, and the only way you could really save her and yourself would be to destroy it.." he said numbly.

" How am I supposed to do that?"

" The only thing that could destroy the white crystal is if you don't want to use it.."

Jimmy cocked his head to the side.

" What do you mean?"

" For instance, if I held such power in my hands the crystal would sense that I enjoyed the power and would get more powerful but you.. If you hold it, it will become weak if your mind doesn't send the message that you enjoy it's power, then and only then will the hard coating start to melt and you can toss it on the ground and it will explode into a million pieces.." he paused. " The explosion is a very powerful thing.. I suggest that when you decide to destroy it, if you destroy it then you should be as far away from the actual explosion itself.. Because the implosion of a white crystal would have enough force to kill an earthling like yourself.." Jimmy stared wide eyed.

" Alright. Now whats your plan?" he asked as he leaned forwards.

" I sent April to that planet yesterday and she learned from a mysterious voice that the white crystal was being held in a large show room in the west wing of the main palace..."

" A mysterious voice?"

" A voice that spoke, but never showed who owned it.." she said looking at him.

" Anyway as she was wandering the halls she found a jail cell with your earth friend in it.."

" YOU DID! YOU MEAN.. SHE'S ALIVE!" he cried joyfully. The King raised his hand.

" Yes. She was fine I believe.. And so April will bring a few of our best warriors and you can save your earth friend as she distracts the guards that are stationed all over the planet, and you will break into the room where the white crystal is held, and you will break the case, and you will destroy it..

" That's easy enough... but April..if it's so heavily guarded, how did you get out safely?" Jimmy asked.

" Simple Gorlock theory Neutron... After all I am a princess I know many old Gorlock warrior tactics.." she said as she smiled at him.

" Your friends will also help you fight the guards, after all you and April and a few of my loyal servants will not destroy the numerous amount of them there.." Jimmy nodded.

" Sounds perfectly reasonable!" he smiled as he stood up.

" It's a deal your majesty.." he stuck his hand out and shook the King's hand.

" Well I'm hungry! Let's go eat with everyone else!" April smiled and walked over to Jimmy and grabbed his hand. The King nodded in approval and she lead Jimmy out of the room. She closed the doors behind them.. Then,

" JIMMY YOU DID IT!" she squealed and hugged him tightly. " I knew you could! I knew you would! Oh Jimmy he likes you! I know he does!" she kissed his cheek and then blushed and he did to.

" Er.. It wasn't that hard.." she just smiled.

" You know your smooth.." and she laughed again. When did April become so confident of her English? How did she know these 'hip' phrases? As much as he was thankful for April.. Something really smelt fishy. Literally! The halls smelt like fish. Maybe Gorlock wasn't that different from earth after all.. They walked into a huge ballroom with tables at the far end. There was enough room in there for six armies.. She motioned over to a banquet table and he could see Libby and them sitting in the center of the room. He walked over to it.

" What is this stuff?" he pointed at a green jell in front of him.

" You know. You probably don't want to know. But you need to eat. Your starving. I can see it in your eyes.." she dished a spoonful of the green goo on his plate. He winced as he grabbed a fork and a cup. He looked into the pitcher of liquid. Water. Thank heavens.

" April? Are you sure none of this stuff will poison us?" he asked as he poured some into his cup.

" I've done some studying. I'm positive.. Your friends are over here.." she pointed to a table in the distance. She lead him to his friends. They sat down. Everyone was staring at the crown perched on top of Aprils' head.

" Everyone. This is Princess CHYYAAA!" he stated simply. Everyone stared at her.

" Hello." They responded.

" But you guys can call me April.. I prefer it much more.." she said as she smiled.

" Hello April.." They responded again. She smiled as she cut into her food. Jimmy just looked at her. April had failed to mention she was a princess...

He cut into his own food and grimaced as the gooey green gloop slid down his throat. It actually didn't taste to bad he thought as he put another spoonful in his mouth. Everyone was content eating there food and soon everyone was full. It was now time for her to fill everyone in on the plan. She had done this, and a few people protested, but she reassured them how the plan would work. Filling them in on every single detail. Finally everyone was content with the plan. Just then some eerie music filled the room. She smiled.

" It appears the Gorlock Band has decided to entertain us.. "she nodded towards them. It sounded like a weird collision of Rock, Polka, and Yodeling. An eerie cry from a trumpet like instrument filled the room, but instead of a high pitched sound it boomed shaking the walls.

" I love this song!" she cheered them on. They played louder and faster.

" Care to dance?" she yelled over the increasing music.

" SURE!" he yelled back as he took her hand and they waltzed about the room. So far Gorlock certainly didn't seem so bad.. Maybe her people really weren't as dangerous as he once thought.


	12. Under Fire

Well here comes another chapter,I hope you like it.. and er. um. thanks for all the awesome reviews.. four to be exact. but it's nice to know I don't suck. And as you might have seen I have another story going, so if you have time you should so read it. LOL just kidding! Hope you enjoy this chp. in the epic story of the White Crystal! All my love, -katie-

No own Jimmy!

**Under Fire**

The tastes of the food still lingered in his mouth even though they had eaten at least three hours ago. He yawned and stretched as he looked outside. The daylight had melted into night and the world of Gorlock was shadowed in mystery. He had danced with April at least ten times and now his feet burned. He was tired, and tomorrow was sure to be an important day. He walked over and tapped April( who was dancing with Oleander at the moment) on the shoulder.

" Hey April, I think it's time everyone went back to the camp, we need our rest for tomorrow." she smiled.

" Good idea Jimmy!" She whistled and the Gorlock band finally stopped playing and an eery silence fell over the room. Jimmy noted that his ears still rung from it like he had just been at a rock concert.

" Hey guys!" his voice echoed through the halls. " We should go back and get some rest, we'll need our strength for tomorrow!" He smiled as the group sighed in relief. He laughed and motioned for them to follow him and April out of the hall. She led them through the halls and arrived at a set of stairs.

" Alright everyone! It's time for bed! You guys will be staying here for tonight, my butler will show you all to your rooms.. Your luggage is already in your rooms. We will wake you up at nine o clock sharp.. And we plan to attack the white planet about noon or so. We will give you weapons and such. Sleep well." She motioned for her 'butler' to show everyone to there separate rooms. Soon it was just her and Jimmy.. Again. Jimmy was beginning to wonder if all these moments alone with him were intended.

" You are sleeping in the room across from mine Jimmy! Isn't that so cool?"

Now he was certain it was more then intended.. It was planned.

" Whoa slow down April. Whats going on here? Why are you planning for all these things for us? Little moments by ourselves, and now a room across from yours?" he began to speak his thoughts. She turned to him. " Did you..."

"Plan this?" she finished his sentence. He snapped his face towards her in shock.

" Maybe." She blushed heavily. Holy Crap. She did like him! " Come on Jimmy, you said yourself you need all the sleep you can get.." She tried to change the subject.

" So that's why you were so willing to help me.." He changed it back.

" Duh!" she blushed again as he followed her up the stairs.

" Well ... er.. As nice as that is.. I don't think I can..." But she held up a hand to stop him.

" Return the sentiment, I know my dear, I know your heart belongs to the pale earth girl.. I've known ever since I first met you.." he just stared at her dumb founded.

" Everyone knows it my dear. Everyone around you sees it in your eyes, in your smile.." she smiled as she gestured arrived in front of a door with the Gorlock helmet engraved on the door.

" This is your room.. And that's my room." She pointed to the room across from him So if you have any problems just give me a holler. Good night lover boy.." she said as she smiled and dissapeared behind the door of her room. He blinked a few times and entered his room. His bed looked hard and not very comfortable. But he was to tired to care. He threw off his jeans and shirt and turned the light off and crawled into the bed. He stared at the ceiling above him, how did she know? What did she mean everyone knew? Maybe he hadn't been as discreet as he had thought with his feelings. He ran a hand through his hair. He sighed as the image of Cindy danced through his mind. He wondered if she had slept at all over the past few days and he wondered if she had eaten or if they were starving her.. He wondered if she was warm or if she was shivering in a corner all alone. Just then a sickening though entered his head, was she even alive? His head began to throb and his stomach churned. He leaned over his bed and spewed out some of the green goo that had been his supper. He wiped his mouth.. Yuck. How disgusting was that? He got up out of his bed and turned on the lights walked to the bathroom and came back to clean his vomit up. He began to wonder what was really in that goo. He began to feel sick again and rushed to the bathroom... He leaned over something that appeared to be the toilet.. He was so scared for Cindy it was making him sick. He laid his head in his hands and fell asleep there lying against the bathroom wall.

–The Next Morning–

He woke up with a monestrous headache and an attitude that would send even the huns running for there bunny slippers. He rubbed his forehead as the room came into few. He cursed under his breath as he remembered he hadn't finished cleaning up his mess last night. He needed a towel and something that was wet. He stood up slowly to try and prevent any sudden attacks of nauseate. He heard his stomach make a noise and braced himself for another round of praising the porcelain gods... but then he realized that he was only hungry. He grabbed some towel like things that had been hanging on the wall and walked over to something that looked like a sink. He knew that water wouldn't come out since April had mentioned it poisoned there blood stream, but Gorlockan's had to drink something. But to his surprise water flowed out of the sink like object. He cocked his head to the side. Of course! April obviously had done this, somehow gotten her servants to connect all the rooms with a water source for temporary use. He couldn't believe it. They were only going to be there one night! Even so, he was pretty darn happy that it was water. He splashed his face and then drenched the towel like thing in water. He walked out of the bathroom and over to the green spot of puke. Luckily it was only a little bit and it cleaned up easy. He winced as he swallowed heavily and finally finished the job. He was going to kill Cindy. He got changed into a black zip up shirt and some baggy jeans. He needed to be comfortable today... He filled something that looked like a tub with water, and then dipped his towel in it. The green gloop washed off like a snap. He was rather amazed at simple this was. He washed his face again and brushed his hand roughly through his hair and rushed out of his door. As he raced down the stairs he looked at his watch, ten minutes to seven. April was sure to be up. He arrived at the landing where April had basically told him how she felt the night before, and then called her name.

" April!" his voice echoed through the hallways. Sure enough she appeared around the corner.

" Good morning Jimmy.." she smiled.

" Morning..." he smiled back.

" Are you alright? I heard you throw up last night... and I was just wondering.. Are you quite alright this morning?" He just stared at her. What did she do watch him while he slept?

" Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I think it was the food.."

" Oh of course.. That is quite a natural reaction to new foods for humans isn't it?"

" Yes it is.." he said smiling. He was never going to tell her why he had ACTUALLY gotten sick last night. " Well breakfast is waiting, and something tells me your stomach is going to like this meal much better!" she signaled for him to follow. He did so reluctantly. They arrived in the large banquet hall they had been in the night before. He smelt pancakes? No way! She gestured towards a large table filled with pancakes, sausages, whip cream and strawberries. All of his favorites. This was begging to creep him out a little bit.

" I did some more studying on the human culture last night Jimmy, and this is the foods that were most recommended for breakfast by most pale earthlings.." she smiled. Thank heavens it was from a book, and based on the mass majority of earthlings and not just him. She smiled.

" So did you enjoy the water this morning? I had it specially routed to your room.." she beamed as Jimmy piled on some food on his plate. She had some food on her plate too. It was that green goo from the night before. His stomach churned. She signaled for him to follow her again. So he did to a table in the distance.

" You had it specially routed to my room?" he asked confused.

" Yep, just yours Jimmy. I knew you'd appreciate it.. It would cost to much to route that much water from all the way across the planet for everyone!" she beamed as she sat down across from him. He cocked his head to the side and stabbed his fork into his pancakes.

" Right.. Er.. About last night.."

" How I knew about your feelings for Cindy and how I know that you threw up because your scared that she's not alive.. Like I said, I see it in your eyes when I mention her name, or when you talk about her.. Or when she teases you. If you could see it, the light that shines from your eyes, the way your face looks whenever she's mentioned.. Or the way her name rolls of your tounge.." she smiled agian.

" How on earth do you know so much about my culture!"

" Simple. I read about earth culture, and how they mate and everything.. And the different relationships.. I am the princess Jimmy, I have unlimited resources..." she smiled as he stuffed some more pancakes in his mouth. He nodded.

" Well maybe your wrong.." he said. " I'm just her friend, it's my duty to save her.."

" You feel like it's your fault don't you? Well it's not.. I'm sure it's not.." she sipped on a drink she had in her hand.

" You know Jimmy, if your heart didn't belong to that girl I might dare say that your becoming fond of me and what I've done for you aren't you?" she asked straight up. Didn't this girl have any reserve for what she felt?

" Hey April, as much as I like your compliments.. It's a little bit strange for me to experience a girl coming onto me.. So headstrongly.. Without any reserve at all.." She smiled.

" Yes dear Jimmy, that is the point entirely.." he cocked his head to the side and ran a hand through his hair. " It is the way it is supposed to be.. But for now eat my love.. Eat until you can not eat any more, you need your strength.. We will leave as soon as everyone eats.."

" I thought you said.."

" I mis calculated, we need to leave almost immediately.." she said calmly. "I've sent the message to my warriors.. They are ready as ever..." Overtime Jimmy ate the rest of his food and noted that one by one everyone came downstairs. He told them that they needed to eat because they needed to leave right away. Sure enough people listened to his orders and ate quickly. Finally, everyone had eaten.. And it was time to get everyone ready for battle. Time was passing rather quickly to Jimmys' surprise.. He glanced over his Army. They all stood with pointy spears and ferocious battle uniforms.. There appearance made Jimmys' stomach flip. It was perfect! He beamed at April who was now in her 'tough chick' apparel and she donned her Gorlock helmet and her army of about ten men appeared.

" April, I can't thank you enough.."

" I know we don't look like much.. But these are the ten best men we have.. They have strength of 100 men.." she beamed proudly. " Sirs. This is your commander, you will only follow his orders from now on.."

" Sir, we follow your orders, even if it leads us onto death.." Jimmys' jaw dropped.

" Your welcome Jimmy.. Well are we ready then?"

" Let's go kick some butt!" Jimmy screamed at the top of his lungs raising his own spear.

They each walked out to a large ship with the Gorlock helmet on it's side. Jimmy was nervous.. Very nervous.. What if Cindy was dead? Then what? He prayed that wasn't the case.. But he couldn't help but wonder...

As they boarded Jimmy sat in the seat behind the drivers' chair. It was kind of a weird feeling. Goddard barked at him.

" Yeah I'm fine boy.. Just a little worried about Cindy.." he admitted.

" It's okay Jim.. I'm sure she's okay.." Said a voice. He turned to the dark haired girl next to him. Betty. " Betty what are you doing?"

" Sitting by you.. When is that a bad thing?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

" Right, sorry.. But I would think that you would want to go sit by Nick.." she smiled a wide knowing smile and fluttered her eyelashes... Just then her hand worked onto his leg.. And she wetted her red lips with her tongue slightly and spoke.

" Why Jimmy.. Don't you think your good enough for me?" she smiled devishly. " If we die.. There's something you should know.." she dragged placed her free hand on his chest area. Where was everyone else? She threw back her hair from her face. She leaned very close to his ear... and then whispered. " I think you and your brain are damn sexy.." she breathed and applied pressure on his chest and leg. She was trying to seduce him! Just like he thought she might try to.. She kissed his ear slightly. Then he reacted. He raised his arm and pushed her away slightly.

" What the heck are you talking about? You have a boyfriend!" he retorted.

" You can't pretend you don't like it Neutron.."

" Actually I don't so back off Betty!" she got a shocked look upon her face.

" Fine. Your on Mr. Neutron.. But first.." and before he had a chance to react she leaned forwards and pinned him against the back of the drivers seat by his shoulders and then his attacked his lips like a wild beast but after he realized what was happening he furiously shoved her away.

" I SAID BACK OFF!" he cried as she fell backwards on to the seat.

" Fine. But this isn't over Neutron!" She cursed under her breath. What the heck was she thinking? She had to know she didn't stand a chance with him anymore. His feelings for her were long gone! In fact, he doubted that they had actually existed or if it was just his pathetic eleven year old attempt to make Cindy jealous. Finally, other people walked into the vehicle.. He sighed in relief. April arrived and sat in the drivers' seat. She looked back at him. She arched an eyebrow at him. She pointed to a mirror. He looked in it, and sure enough there was a hint of red lipstick on his lips. He blushed hardly, wiped it off, and then shrugged. She just shook her head. She started the vehicle up. He looked back at Betty who was now all over Nick.. And just then Betty winked at him. He shook his head and turned his blue eyes upon the world around them. He stared out at it. Sure enough the white planet was just a little while away. He turned to his army.

" Is everyone ready? We could be attacked by missiles if they see us coming, so be ready for what possibly could be a rough ride.." he spoke. Libby and Sheen were staring at him. He probably was very pale in the face. There was just to much stuff going through his head right now. Just then a loud BOOM filled the air. April swerved to the side.

" What the heck was that?" Libbys' worried voice filled the air.

" What are you psychic now Neutron?" Libby asked whose color had also drained... Jimmy stood up in a flash and saw something that looked like a bomb headed straight towards them.

_Boom!_

" Watch out April!" she turned hard to the left to barely miss it. Loud booms of exploding objects.They were under fire!

_Boom!_

" Get down on the floor!" he screamed as another one barely missed them. His breathing was very labored now. They just stared at him.

_Boom!_

" Just do it! You're my army now listen to me!" he commanded as he pointed at the floor. Now do it!" he bellowed. Libby just stared at him, shocked. Nick got the weirdest look on his face.

_Boom_!

" Do what he says unless you all want to die, do what the dude says!" he shouted among the explosions. Finally people got down on the floor. He turned back to the front.

" What about you Jimmy?"

" I need to help April!" he shouted over another boom. Another missile headed straight for them but they dodged downwards..

They rode sideways, forwards, backwards.. He then got an idea.

" Down April Down! Below the Planet.. Hurry!" he screamed as April made a nose dive through more fire.. Finally they were below the planet. He breathed a sigh of relief.

" It won't be a long time before they figure out where we are at..." Just then the bottom of the planet formed a whole large enough to swallow them... " Or maybe no time at all!" he yelled as a green light came down and surrounded the flying vehicle and sucked them up into it's depths.

Jimmy closed his eyes and gripped the shoulder on the seat next to him. He was going to die. They were all going to die.


	13. The Challenge

Well here it is, the next installment in the White Crystal! Oh by the way, remember I have another story posted, so if your bored one day.. you should.. er.. ah.. go check it out! I would totally appreciate it! Thanks to those who have been reviewing. trust me the end to this story kicks butt! All my love, katie

No own Jimmy!

The Challenge

His hand still clutched the seat next to him tightly. His eyes finally opened and saw they now were in a very large, empty room. April sighed in relief.

" Is everyone okay?" She asked calmly. How could she be so calm? Wherever they were, it probably wasn't a place they wanted to be!

" Yes.." Libby replied from the floor as she stood up, dusting herself off a bit. Sheen just looked wide eyed at Jimmy.

" That was a close one Jim!"

" Ya think I don't know that Sheen?" he asked as he shook his head. Sheen just shrugged and gripped Libby around her waist.

" Right. Okay, so we are here, so now what?" Nick asked.

" Well, since we are here, we might as well try and find these jail cells, but some of you are going to have to fight the guards that are probably on there way now.."

" I'll do it!" April volunteered.

" April you don't have.." she held up one of her green fingers.

" Ah but I want to Jimmy!" Jimmy smiled at her.

" Okay let's stop making goo goo eyes at each other and get off this gosh forsaken limo!" Betty cried with an obvious scowl on her face. Jimmy just shook his head.

" The girl is right. So here's the plan, April and a few others are gonna have to stay back.. So.. Nick, Betty, Brittany, and Carl and Christy you guys can stay back here.."

" I'm not a good fighter Jim! You know that!"

" Yes I do, so that's why I am going to have you man this.." he flipped a switch on the side of the limo and sure enough a bunch of high tech gizmos popped up all around the limo. Carl just stared with wide eyes.

" What is all this?"

" A radio transmitter, so we can contact each other from anywhere on the planet.. It's something you can handle I know you can Carl, if you don't do it for my sake, do it for Cindys'.." he encouraged him with a broad smile on his face.

" Okay. I'll do it for you both.. I'll do it for your love!" he beamed. Jimmy just stared at Carl, and could barely hide a blush. Christy just giggled a bit. Jimmy shot a glare at Christy and she immediately stopped laughing.

" The rest of you can just split off and try to find the White Crystal! Now me and Libby are going to try and find Cindy!"

" But what if we meet guards?" Libby asked in a squeaky voice.

" I'm ready to fight!"

" As long as Sheen can come.." Libby retorted. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

" Fine.. Sheen can come.." he sighed slightly and Libby squealed happily.

" Okay, so if any of you find the white crystal or hear where it's hidden you will contact me immediately.. And I will work on finding Cindy, and we can free her, and then we can all destroy the white crystal together.." just then a loud cry was heard.

Jimmy looked towards a small portal near on the far side of the room. His breath was caught in his throat, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Meldar.

Goobot.

And a thousand or more Yolkians stood there all armed and ready for fierce combat.

" Or not.."

April just stared at him.

" I don't think we were ready for this!" she cried unhappily.

" Come out with your hands up!" One Yolkian guard cried. Jimmy signaled for everyone to do so. They all got out of the limo rather hastily.

" I thought you might be here Neutron!" cried Meldar. Goobot just simply smiled.

" How did you escape the time warp?"

" Oh it took me a long time my dear Jimmy, but after I found that your little bubble thing that was holding us back was penetrable by simply flying out.."

Jimmy was very confused.

" How did you.."

" Ah, that is a story for another day.."

" What do you.. What the heck?" he asked very confused.

" WHO CARES! ATTACK!" he cried to his army and in a second Yolkians were flying at them. " Bring NEUTRON TO ME!" he cried over the roar of people clashing.. Jimmy had just knocked a yolkian senseless, and ran around another guard who tried to get him. He continued doing this, it was like a very easy dance.

" Is it that hard to get HIM?" Goobot's voice angrily cried again.

" Ug! I'll get him!" Meldar cried angrily. " Armies these days.." he mumbled. Soon enough he was standing right in front of Jimmy.

" You've got no where to go Jimmy!" he grabbed for Jimmy, but he dodged him by rolling under him.

" Gosh Jimmy, your more athletic.." he joked as he grabbed for him again.

" And your stupider!" Jimmy shot back. Just then he felt a sharp object against his back. A guard had snuck up behind him, and now was threatening his life if he tried to escape.

" And you appear to be as well.." Meldar smiled. Jimmy just scowled at him as he neared, his hand about his neck. Just then Meldar laughed a cold, heartless laugh that made Jimmy shiver.

" Your trapped now Neutron and your little friends can't save you.." " Fight me Jimmy, you know you want to.. If you win, you can have time to find your precious little girlfriend and then we can kill you.. If you lose, we get to kill you right away..." he smiled coldly. The guard shoved Jimmy forwards.

" I don't have a weapon!" Jimmy cried.

" So? You think I play fair? I've never played fair!" he said as he aimed and shot a bolt of white light at him. Meldar was obviously tapped into the source of the white crystal, so that must have meant Goobot was the second half of the power. Meldar smiled.

" Scared yet?"

" Hah! You wish Meldar!" he said confidently.

" Such bravery for a boy about to be killed.." and then without a second though, Jimmy threw everything he had into a head on attack on Meldar.


	14. Red Death

This chapter is kinda long sorry, I wanted to get rid of some chapters so I condensed some! Sorry! So here it is! All my love, -katie- NO OWN JIMMY!

Red Death

Jimmy and Meldar had been fighting unsuccessfully for some time now and most of the Yolkian army had pretty much cleared out, which Jimmy thought was odd, but he didn't give much thought to it. Jimmy threw another punch at Meldar as he aimed another white beam at him and Jimmy ducked it. He threw his hair out of his eyes. He had to much fury right now to deal with this.

" Where is she Meldar?" he asked as he dodged another white beam.

" Where is who Jimmy?"

Jimmy clenched his fist tightly.

" You know exactly who!" he screamed as Meldar fired another beam.

" Oh! You mean your little girlfriend? She's in a dark cell all alone crying her little eyeballs out because she's scared for her life Jimmy, your little girlfriend is scared for her life, now what do you think about her?"

" First off, she's not my girlfriend.. Second, being scared for your life is normal Meldar.. I bet even your afraid for your life.."

" Ah but what do I have to be afraid of?" he asked as he fired another white beam. " Do you think I have to be afraid of you?" he laughed coldly. " You wish Neutron!"

" Actually I more then wish, I know. I know your scared because I'm not the same little boy I used to be, I am actually taller then you Meldar.. I know your scared I see it in your eyes.."

" I have the power do I not?"

" Yes, but you know I am perfectly capable of pulling a fast one on you don't you.." Jimmy smiled cooly as Meldar fired a beam once again missing him. " Besides your aim stinks!" Jimmy laughed.

"Alright Jimmy you wanna play it that way, then we will!" just then someone hit Meldar straight over the head with a Gorlockan spear and he collapsed to the ground. He smiled at Libby.

" Perfect timing as usual Ms. Folfax..." She blushed slightly. Just then Sheen walked up and put his arm around her possessively.

" Jimmy! She's mine you hear!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and Libby softly kissed Sheens' cheek which made him smile broadly.

" Alright, we have to hurry.. You guys keep Meldar out.. Give him some sleeping pills or something okay? Just make sure he stays out!"

" Libby, Sheen, lets' go find Cindy.." he said looking back at Meldars' lifeless form, ten or more kids surrounded it. He smiled and motioned for them to follow.

" How do we know where we are going Jimmy?"

" We don't Sheen, we are just going to have to find it ourselves.."

Sheen just stared.

" So your saying we don't have a clue where we are going?"

" Yes. Now let's go!" he urged on and walked out the portal to the room.

" Where did all the other Yolkian guards go?" Libby asked confused.

" I was wondering that as well.. But we don't have time, we have to find Cindy!" he hurried on through the darkly light halls. It was like wandering pointlessly in some type of medieval castle.

" Now knowing Goobot, he'd want something like this for his torture chambers, where I figure Cindy is.." He paused trying to conjure up any idea where she could be. He sighed deeply. " I have no clue.." he admitted to himself. " We'll never find her.." he whispered to the blank walls. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Jimmy, I promise, we are going to find her if it's the last thing we do.." Libbys' voice whispered comfortingly.

" And it may just be.." he told her honestly. The truth stung, but it was the truth. He sighed once again.

" I just wish there was someway to.." just then something hit him. Not an idea, something had literally hit him!

" Psst." A voice whispered.

" Whose there?" Jimmy cried.

" I can help you find your friend.." The voice replied. This was to easy! A little bit to easy? Jimmy shook it off.

" I'm in. Where is she?"

" Up a floor, third cell in.." the voice whispered once again.

" Who are you and why are you helping me?"

" Never mind who I am, you don't have much time, now on with you.." It commanded. Jimmy nodded and led Sheen and Libby onwards.

" Jimmy, what.. Who was that?" Sheen asked.

" No clue.." he responded bluntly. When they finally found something that appeared to be stairs they ran up them. He ran into a hall full of dark cells, with only a few torches here and there.

" Cindy?" he asked into the dark.

" Jimmy!" he heard she responded happily. He had never been more happy to hear her voice. He hurried to the third cell down. He saw a dark lump in the corner that he figured was Cindy.

" Cindy, is that you?"

" Jimmy?" her voice came back. He could see her stirring..

" How did you find me... ?" she asked as she crawled up to the bars.

" I'll explain that later..." Jimmy noticed that Cindys face was dark, like she had lost ample amounts of sleep.. And her green eyes that seemed to be leaning more towards the color of red, stared at the floor, sure enough her blonde hair was down, all ratted, her pink spaghetti strapped tank top was wrinkled as were her grey sweat pants with white stripes down the side.

" Jimmy please..get me out of here.." she said softly taking his hands in hers, Jimmy tried his hardest to ignore the tingles in his hand.

" I will.. I promise..I just need to get to the white crystal, I need to smash it, it's the source of the Yolkian and Meldars' powers as soon as I destroy it, this cell will cease to exist." he smiled. Her eyes finally met his... he got a very powerful urge to burst through the jail cell and just hold her close to him... to dry her tears.. She smiled weakly.

" But you will have to fight.. You will have to fight.. Them.." she said, her voice shaking slightly.

" I know.. I will have to fight.. We will all need to fight Cindy," he stared into the green eyes that seemed to be searching his soul...

" Libby!" she cried happily as Libby appeared around the corner. He heard footsteps down the hall and figured that his army had gotten the message, a few had agreed to stay back and watch Meldar.

" Step back Libby.."he commanded as he aimed his beam at the lock, and it fell away, why was this so easy? " Follow me.." He signaled his army to follow him, Libby and Cindy close behind. Just then he spotted a light down a corridor and he snuck quietly and poked his head around the corner. At the end of the hallway there was a large door guarded by Yolkian security. He figured that's where the white crystal was, and that's where he needed to get. He tried to ignore the loud pounding of his heart in his ears. He took a deep breath in, and then he heard footsteps behind him. His heart jumped into his throat and slowly He turned around..Expecting guns pointed at his head.. But then he looked and there was actually nothing there, great now he was losing his mind!

" Okay, Cindy, you will go distract the guards which will be pretty easy since they think your in a cell someplace.. And then when you see me give the signal, nock them over the head, and then we can all get the white crystal together.."

" Okay... here goes nothing..." she whispered. And she started walking down the corridor. Jimmy meanwhile felt like he could very possibly hurl right then and there.

" Excuse me little girl.. Hey! Aren't you the girl we took captive? How did you get out little girl?" Jimmy clutched his hand into a fist.

" Bet you cant catch me you big .. Egg Yolks!" he heard Cindys' voice teasing. He smiled a little bit as he heard her footsteps running away. Just then he waved for his 'army' to follow him and they hurried down the corridor.. as they approached the door, a guard(that had come to see what all the ruckus was) turned towards him with broad smiles on there faces.

" Jimmy Neutron! King Goobot will be very pleased you are here..!" and then he gave Cindy the signal and she appeared and knocked the guard over the head causing the green goo to come oozing out of him. Jimmy smiled at her.

" Nice one.."

" Thanks Neutron.." She blushed a little bit.

" Ya. But we have to gotta move. Those two guards will be coming back any second now..." as he said this he checked the wall for sensor boxes. Sure enough there was a rather large one just to the right of the door.

" Hey Cindy, we've got a problem here..." He pointed up to the box. She stared at it with a puzzled look on her face.

" Try your watch ding bat.."

" Uh... oh yeah.." he said stupidly as he pointed the ray towards the box. Why is whenever Cindy was anywhere close to him he lost all reason? He had made that mistake twice already. To many lives were at stake to make it again. The box fell from the place that it was mounted in a colorful show of red... making noises as if in protest..

Finally there was silence. Jimmy looked at the blonde next to him, who was staring at him with a weird look plastered on her face. He just rolled his eyes.

" I'm tired alright!" He protested. Cindy smiled as she glanced back at Betty.

" Right.." Cindy said motioning towards Betty. He just raised an eyebrow. But shook it off.

" Let's get this over with.." he said with fire burning in his eyes. They walked up to the door, and inscribed on a small plaque in the center of the door was a riddle.

What does not explode but is the deadliest weapon in any war?

Cindy smiled. " Power."

Jimmy looked at her stunned. Just then the door opened and she smiled at Jimmy..

" Ready?" he nodded. Still speechless, they walked through the door. The room in front of them light up, the room was totally white and was totally empty except for the large glass showcase in the middle of the room. Cindy and Jimmy walked up to the glass. Soon they stood within two feet of the crystal. He stared at it. The jewel laid on a purple silk cloth... Cindy looked completely transfixed by it. He smiled as he was about to raise his fist, when...

" Well what do we have here?" Meldar and King Goobot and an army of Yolkians stood behind them. " Did you think you'd be able to destroy our power source without getting caught? After all. It wouldn't do anything... it's a fake.." " The real one is around my neck.." said Meldar as he pulled a necklace from under his shirt. Jimmy smiled.

" I know, I saw the real one when you guys attacked me when I first arrived in the City..."

Cindy was looking at him in utmost horror and confusion. Jimmy knew exactly what he was saying.

" I knew that you probably figured I still thought the actual crystal was in here.. But I knew.. Did you honestly think I'd believe a small little rodent of a guard you sent to make me believe that it was really in the case? Oh no, I know you Meldar, I know you would want the power source for yourself. You wouldn't be able to stand not being able to hold it... to show it off like a prize..." Meldar smiled.

" And here I thought you were just another little jellybag.."

" If you haven't noticed, I am not little anymore..." he argued.

" Do you have any idea who you are dealing with here Jimmy?" King Goobot chirped in.

" I know exactly who I am dealing with.."

" Then you know, you are risking all your friends lives... just by smart mouthing us.." said Meldar..

" Please. Don't hurt them." he said with a scowl on his face, trying his hardest not to look at Cindy. Meldar grinned.

" Follow us Jimmy.." Jimmy followed reluctantly and he could hear his 'army' following not to far behind him. They led him down several corridors and Jimmy was trying to memorize everything that he saw, so when he broke free, he knew exactly where to go.

Jimmy just scoffed as they entered a rather large room, most defiantly bigger then the last one he had been in and it had Yolkian guards at every door... and surrounding a rather large circle in the center of the room. Jimmy followed Meldar and Goobot until they were a few feet from the circle in the middle of the room. Jimmy stared at it.. His heart started pounding.. Louder.. Faster.. Louder.. Faster... soon all he could hear was his heart. Goobot smiled.

" Is Jimmy scared?" he laughed coldly. And pushed a large red button.. And Jimmy rolled his eyes and laughed.

" What are you laughing?"

" It's always a big red button..." he laughed again.

" STOP LAUGHING!"

But Jimmy just kept laughing.

" Fine, but you won't be laughing for much longer!" he said as finally the circle began to split in the middle, and retracted backwards.. A large empty chamber sat about 20 feet below them.

" This Jimmy.. Is the Torture Disintegrator.. Now you may ask if we are going to disintegrate you why we would put torture in the title? Well before it disintegrates you... we send in a few little Yolkian death bugs... What are those you may ask? Meldar put the information on the screen?"

" It would be my honor your majesty.." he clicked a button. A small bug with a red coating and a marking that looked like a black skull on it's back appeared on the screen.

" This is the Yolkian Death Bug, or more specifically known as the Red Death.." he smiled. " It is mostly used on the most treacherous... most despicable convicts... for it is one of the most unpleasant forms of torture in the history of torture.. You see Jimmy.. It eats you from the inside out.. Working on you... slowly..it can take hours for it to finish the job... but you see we decided that would be to kind... so we give you... a bucket full of them.. Now it will make it quicker.. For there are more of them..so... the pain.. My dear dear boy.. Will be intense.. For they eat.. With sharp claws.. And each of the bugs will enter separately.. And then the ones that don't get your insides.. Will eat your outsides... and we have the disintegrator, so we can get rid of your badly decomposed carcass in space.. So we don't have to deal with it..." Jimmy stared at the 20 foot drop.

" Now your thinking that the drop will kill you?" " NO such luck Nuetron.." he pushed another button, and sure enough.. The walls turned to reveal padding all the way up the sides, and down to the bottom... His heart skipped a beat, and he gulped.

" You aren't laughing now.. Are you Jimmy?" he asked with a sneer. He looked up from the deep crevice of death in front of him.

" But isn't this some wacked out scheme to feed us to poultra?" Jimmy finally expressed the only idea that he had for Meldar and Goobot to steal Cindy like that.

" NO my dear boy! NO! This whole thing ... Has been about you.. I have worked for years to destroy you as you destroyed me, but each time you have gotten away, But now I'm going to destroy you.. And then I'm going to destroy your friends.. " Jimmy stared.

" This was about... Me?"


	15. The White Crystal

Here it is, one of the last two chapters of my epic The White Crystal!Thank you to all who have been so faithful, it is so greatly appreciated. All my love, -katie-

No own Jimmy!

The White Crystal

Jimmy still stared at him and repeated his question.

" This is about me?"

" I've told you this once... You humiliated me... and now I want to destroy you.. Make you PAY!" he seethed. "So Mr. Neutron, it appears your not as smart as you look, don't you understand? It's all about you.. And you thought it was about POULTRA! HAH!" he yelled in triumph. " I've made you look like a complete idiot and now you get to die a complete idiot, You thought you had us figured out..." Goobot laughed cruelly. " If it wasn't for April... I never would've guessed that taking one teenage girl could have such an immense effect on your brain Jimmy.." Jimmy just looked up at him. April? How was April involved?

" April?" he asked surprised. He knew that he hadn't seen her since the fight between him and Meldar, but he hadn't given must thought to it. Just then she spoke emerging from the darkness.

" Yes me. I told them how to find you.. I told you I knew you would come Jimmy Neutron.. I have been watching you.." she walked up to him closer. Soon she was standing an inch away from his face. " I found out your little weakness.." she whispered.. Now she put her green lips right next to his ear and breathed.. " Love..." she pulled away slightly. Of course. How had he been so stupid? He had actually fallen for this .. Sick, twisted, scheme! But why on earth was April helping them? She was supposed to be his friend!

" Why are you .. Why did you help them? Meldar of all people?"

" They offered me... the joy of seeing your little pale earth girl killed right in front of my eyes! How could I resist? After all, you destroyed our friendship when you sent me that email with hardly anything on it.. I heard Cindys' voice in the backround and I knew it was because of her..." she yelled almost spitting the words. " Now you and her both pay.. After all I am a Gorlokian.. It's my duty to be heartless.. And after your dead.. I WILL BE!" She raged as glow of red hinted her green eyes.. " But first.." she grabbed his face and crashed her lips fiercely upon his, she let go after a moment and she finally backed off leaving very shocked Jimmy standing in the center of the room. Women. One thing he would NEVER understand.

" So you see Jimmy.. It's all about you.." Meldar paused.. " Now is there anything you would like to say to your friends before we get rid of you for good?" Jimmy looked at his friends. Carl looked like he was about ready to throw up.

" And don't even think of pulling anything.. Your outnumbered Jimmy.." Meldar commanded. "Go say goodbye.." Carl looked even worse now.. Sheen looked like Ultra Lord had died and Libby just stared at him with blank eyes. He looked at the rest of the faces, they were all emotionless and blank. He then looked to the beautiful blonde to the right of Carl, and let her intense green eyes meet his for a moment, and then he looked back at Carl.

" Well I guess this is .. It.." he said painfully to the people in front of him. Cindy still looked at him. " Bye.." he said. He heard Goddard bark who was chained to one of the walls. It appeared that he had been captured by Goobot.

" I love ya boy.." " Be Good..." he said as he smiled and turned towards Carl and he reached out to hug him.

" Die fighting.." he whispered in his ear.

Then he then walked to Sheen who stood in utter astonishment.

" Bye Sheen..." he said as he grabbed him and hugged him. He then got to Libby who was starting to tear up.

" Jimmy.. You have to fight.. You can't just let them kill you.." Libby said as she started to cry.

" Or us.." said Nick from the back.

"YEAH!" the group of teens in front of him cried.

" Well you tell me how to get us out of this then..."

"Hurry up!" Meldar shouted.

He looked back to Cindy, her eyes completly locked on him. He hugged Libby.. as she pulled away she sniffled and cuddled up to Sheen... Now he only faced Cindy.

" Cindy, I just don't know what to do..."

" Buck up mister.." she spoke the words that so many years ago calmed him in a cell on Yolkus. He smiled at her and turned to Goobot who had a evil triumphed smile on his face." So... I guess this is it.. Huh?" she said quietly. She looked down at the floor.

" Yea. This is it, I know you will die strong Vortex," he said assuredly and started leaning forwards. But instead of hugging her like he had everyone else, he softly and quickly touched his lips to her forehead. She snapped her head up in astonishment and everyone else seemed to snap out of there trances as well. He just smiled sheepishly as Cindy cocked her head slightly to one side in utter confusion. " Bye Cindy.." he said quietly and then turned towards Meldar and Goobot.

" I'm ready.." he stated. Two words that he never thought would escape his lips... But he had no other choice. Meldar and Goobot grinned and April stared in utter jealousy. She had obviously seen the kiss, good he thought as he faced the hole which he was about to be pushed into. Sure enough small little Red Bugs crawled around the sides.He felt a hand on his shoulder, but then.

" CHARGE!" he heard a loud cry. He turned around quickly, stunned to find that somehow Cindy had broken through the five guards and they were a pile of green goo upon the floor.He looked into her eyes, fire uncontrollably raged in them. She smiled as she nodded towards him. Meldar glared at Jimmy. Jimmy knew Meldar knew this would have to wait. After all, they needed to fend off the humans so they could see Jimmy die! That was the master plan.

Jimmy reached for the laser on his watch and with perfect timing slipped the roping off his hands. Cindy, was nothing less than brilliant. . Finally, he tore himself he looked at the chain on Meldars neck.

" Oh no you don't!" he scolded and disappeared. This was going to be way harder then he thought.

He glanced towards her one last time, she looked so stunningly beautiful as she knocked some more Yolkians defensless to the ground. She looked at him and smiled, she knew what he had to, and what he was going to do. He ran to the big red button and punched it and watches as the hole in the floor disappeared. He ran towards the doors but was met by five or six Yolkians.

" Where do you think your going?" They asked. Jimmy smiled.

" To find that crystal!" he announced as he attacked them.. Soon all five of them were on the floor. He just smiled.

" I told you.. To find that crystal!" he stepped over the green gloop on the floor. He ran through the doors. He hadn't expected for Cindy to break the barrier.. How did she do that? He continued to run down the corridors.. Sweat pouring from his forehead.

" Come and fight me Neutron!" Two voices called. Meldar. Goobot.

He followed them. Sure enough he found a room at the end of the hall.. There they were.. These two completely opposite villains.. Who had created one of the most powerful power sources that Jimmy had ever faced. Even more deadly then the League of Villains.. And that was pretty deadly.. King Goobot smiled.

" We've decided to let you fight us Neutron.."

" Come get us!" Meldar taunted Jimmy ran towards them... Meldar waved his arm and made Jimmy fly backwards. He hit his hard square on the ground... the room spun for a second.

" You know the power that I hold in my hand, yet you fight.. Giving your life for the girl? The girl who feels nothing for you!" King Goobot pointed his finger at Jimmy. Jimmy just shook his head.

" You don't know that.. Besides..." and Meldar interrupted.

" You love her! We know, we know!" he laughed coldly. " I never would've guessed... the way to get you.. Was love.. How could I have been so blind? Your not a genius when it comes to her are you?" He laughed again as Jimmy stood up.

" Shut up." he angrily stated.

" No! This is fun!" Goobot teased. Jimmy just stared blankly ahead.

" Watching as your insides squirm.. You know she feels nothing for you.."

" Actually I don't.."

" Then why don't you ask her?"

" Simple. I need to hold on to hope that she does.." Jimmy pointed out the obvious fact as he readied himself to attack them again. He needed to destroy that crystal...

" I can see it in your eyes Jimmy.. Your scared that we're right.. And you will never win the girl.." King Goobot said.

" No!"

" You know we're right jellybag.. Just give it up.. Stop holding on to invisible possibilities.."

" SHUT UP!" Jimmy cried as he ran towards them... Meldar swung his arm harder this time, and Jimmy hit the wall.. Colors illuminated his vision as a painful groan escaped his lips.. the smell of blood now tortured his nose. Meldar raised his arm... And Jimmy began to float.. And Meldar waved his hand sideways and suspended him in the air. Just then he reached out and closed his eyes.. what was he doing? Jimmy blinked back a tear of pain.. Cindy then appeared confused and shocked. She looked up at the suspended Jimmy.. Who was bleeding he was sure.. No idea where from.. But he could smell it. Her eyes got a tad bit misty as she faced Meldar. Goobot was long gone now.

" Cindy!" he wanted to cry as loud as he could, but only a mere moan excited his lips.

Just then Meldar lifted his arm and Cindy squealed in protest as she lifted off the ground. She nervously looked at Jimmy. He blinked. There was nothing he could do... as much as he wanted to. There was nothing he could do! A tear fell from her beautiful green eyes.

" Now what are you going to do? How are you going to save her this time?" Meldar grinned. Jimmy tried his hardest to break through the invisible hold that Meldar had him in. Cindy just stared at him another tear.

" Help me Jimmy!" she cried as Meldar swung his arm and she flung across the room and hit the wall with a sickening thud. Meldar picked her up again as Jimmy saw small drop of blood emerge from her nose. His stomach flipped as Meldar flung his arm again, this time harder.. And she hit the wall.. He did this again and again.. Each time.. She lost a little bit more consciousness. Finally on the last blow, a painful groan escaped her blood covered lips and then she fell into unconscious. Meldar got a disgusting look of triumph in his eyes. Jimmy stared at the blondes lifeless body. Blood trickled softly down her forehead.. Down her cheek.. He blinked back a tear, she could be dead. And he had just watched! Anger surged through his body he needed to get that crystal, just then he got an idea.

" Alright alright! I surrender!" he cried.

This is for you Cindy. He thought as Meldar started bringing him down to the ground.

" Ah what the heck.." Meldar said smiling again as he waved his arms and Jimmy flew back and hit the wall again.. Jimmy groaned in pain as he collapsed against the wall behind him. Meldar now was above him grinning menacingly. Jimmy felt an urge to throw himself up at him, but he had to wait till the opportune moment. Finally Jimmy threw himself up at Meldar grabbing for his necklace with the white crystal, Meldar moaned as if in pain, throwing him off.

" Why Mr. Neutron, you have gotten stronger.."

" I will get that necklace even if I have to die, I will destroy your power once and for all!" he cried as he threw himself at him again. He grabbed for the necklace but was once again thrown off by a bright light. This wasn't working! He had to think of a plan.. He didn't really know any fighting skills. Just then as if by magic, a scene in the Ultra Lord action movie came into his brain.. Ultra Lord did this weird introverted cartwheel kind of thing that knocked the wind out of the guy he was fighting, not only was the move unexpected, but it was efficient, and since Meldar had no legs, the aim would be just about his head area...Which Jimmy figured would knock him out at least for a moment! Jimmy was going to have to thank Sheen later. He started to cartwheel towards Meldar.

" Oh yes I'm so scared of a little cartwheel Neutron!" he laughed. Jimmy could barely contain a smile, he would not be laughing much longer! Sure enough his foot hit exactly where predicted, knocking Meldar to the ground. He smiled at the lifeless form once again.

" Ah so you see! I'm not as stupid as you think Meldar.." he broke the necklace from it's chain and held the white crystal in his hands, and just like April had said it began to lose it's bright shine bit by bit as he stared at the lifeless form of Cindy. It wouldn't be long before he could crush it. But did he want to trust what April said? He didn't have any other choice!

" Don't you dare!" Goobot cried as he finally came into the room. Jimmy wiped a bead of sweat mixed with blood from his forehead.

" Who says?" he asked bitterly.

" I do!" he commanded. Jimmy felt the crystal growing weaker still.

" Try me.." Jimmy shot back.

" April probably lied how to destroy the crystal as well you know.." Goobot shined brightly.

" I have to at least try for Cindy!" he cried angrily.

" Aww isn't that cute, Neutron will do anything to save his little girlfriend!" Goobot smiled.

Jimmy felt a spark inside of his hand, sure enough the white crystal was almost dull now..

" That's right!" hescreamed as he flung the crystal down upon the floor . There was a bright light of white that surrounded him and a large boom and then a million pieces of gems were flying everywhere, the white light just seemed to get brighter and Jimmy felt his strength disappearing right beneath him, and then everything went dark.


	16. A Meeting

Well, here we go peops! Enjoy! LOL! I am evil.all my love,-katie-

NO OWN JIM!

A Meeting

Thump.

" Jimmy? Are you alright? Jimmy?"

Thump.

Jimmy knew that voice, it was his mom! The only question was, was he dead or alive?

Thump.

He knew that sound, it was his heart beating, slowly but it was beating alright.

Thump.

Finally he weakly opened his eyes. He was greeted by his mothers kind green eyes. He looked around at his surroundings and he figured that he was in a hospital of some kind.

"Mom, where am I?" he asked weakly. She smiled at him.

She patted his hand softly in silence. " Your in the Retroville hospital dear.." she replied to his question.

" How did I?"

" Libby brought you here.."

" Cindy! Is Cindy alright?" he asked nervously and quietly.

" Cindy is fine, You saved her life somehow.. And she went home a day ago.."

" How long have I been out?"

" Three days.." His mother replied, her eyes glancing downwards. " I thought you wouldn't wake up.." she said quietly. " But I guess that's what I get for having a genius who wants to save the world for a son.." she smiled as tears brimmed in her eyes.

" How much longer do I have to be here?"

" They say you can return home in two days if the tests are alright.." she replied. " Now go back to sleep my dear, you need all the rest you can get.." She squeezed his hand tightly. What had happened? Had he really passed out? How pathetic was that!

" Go to sleep my son.." she said calmly as she stroked his hand softly. Finally he let his eyes droop and let himself surrender to the weakness of his mind and body.

He awoke to the bright daylight a few hours later. A doctor came in and helped him out of bed and led him down several hallways, tested him and thankfully all the tests were normal, but he would not be going home until the next day just to make sure. Jimmy was allowed to walk by himself this time, but the doctor followed close behind, but Jimmy made it. He crawled into his bed and just as the doctor left Jimmy entirely to himself once again, a soft whisper of a voice came into his presence.

" Hey Jimmy.." He turned his head, and sure enough there in the doorway stood Libby. Dark hair falling over her eyes and a single scar on her right cheek.

" Hey Libby.." he spoke softly, smiling as she sat in the chair next to him.

" Sheen is coming, he had a little car trouble on the way.." she smiled as she sat in the chair next to him.

" Jimmy! You were so brave, what you did for Cindy.. She is really grateful.. I just can't believe that they used her like that to kill you..I can't believe April would betray you like that.." Libby said quietly.

" I know Libby, but tell me what happened after I passed out.." he asked as he worked himself up to a sitting position in his bed and Libby helped him adjust his pillows.

" Well you know you destroyed the White Crystal, and then Meldar fell to the floor and Goobot , who was in hiding the entire time became a puddle of icky green gloop, and then the Yolkians just basically surrendered considering they had lost their leader and no one was willing to face us.. April was locked up along with her father and others who were involved in the conspiracy, umm.." she paused. " I found you, unconscious on the floor a long with Cindy who was at least breathing.. Jimmy you really had us scared.." She admitted as she brushed a bang from out of her eyes. " You had no brain waves for almost three days.."

" Cindy, how is Cindy?" he asked concerned.

" Oh Cindy is fine Jimmy she really is. Sure, at first she was a bit weak, but she's fine now." Libby smiled. " She's fine I promise.."

" How did you get back?"

" We figured out the autopilot thanks to Goddard.." Libby explained. "Oh! And here this is for you.." Libby reached into her purse and pulled out a small little black string bag and opened it. She took his hand and dumped a small gem onto his palm. It was clear and beautiful..

"What is this?" he asked.

" It is a piece of the white crystal.." she smiled. " I figured you would want it.." she smiled once again.

Just then Sheen walked into the room.

" Hey dude!" he walked over and patted Jimmy on the shoulder a little bit hard and Jimmy winced at the pain, but said nothing.

" Hey Sheen.. How are ya?" he asked. Sheen looked practically untouched.

" Oh I'm good Jim, the question is how are you?" he asked as he pulled up another chair next to Jimmy.

" Oh! How are Carl and Christy?" Jimmy brought up the names that he had forgotten. " How is everyone?" he asked feeling stupid.

" Everyone is fine Jimmy! It's you we've been worried about! You almost died, don't you get it!" Libby cried as she buried her face into her hands. Sheen wrapped his arm around his girlfriend tightly. She sniffed lightly. " You almost died.."

" Ya Jim, you seriously almost died dude! In the name of Ultra Lord!" he smiled. Just then Jimmy remembered his battle with Meldar.

" Oh and Sheen thanks for making me watch all those years of Ultra Lord, the move that saved us all came from that movie.." Jimmy admitted.

Sheen beamed with pride. " See I told you that one day it would come in handy Jimmy!"

" Neutron, now we'll never hear the end of it!" a voice spoke from the doorway and there stood Cindy, her hair disheveled like she had just recently taken a shower, and scars on her cheek, and her eyes were sort of dark. She was wearing a light pink top and denim jean and to him she had never looked more beautiful.

" Hey Cindy.." he spoke just above a whisper.

" How are you today?" she asked as she walked into the room and pulled up another chair and sat down on the other side of Libby.

" I'm good, I'm glad to see your okay, I was pretty worried that you know.." Jimmy stated.

" Yeah, I'm just fine, but, what happened in that chamber Jimmy? How did you defeat him? Why did they take me? How did you find me? Did April betray you?" she asked all these questions as her green eyes intensely met his blue ones.

" Well we are **out** of here!" Libby announced as she grabbed Sheen by the arm.

" What? What's going on? Where are we going?" and with that, they were gone out of the room and down the hallway. Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other. Jimmy could feel his cheeks heating up.

" Cindy, I don't know what to tell you, I fought Meldar and I beat him.. They took you for a lot of reasons.. And I know that they wanted me.. And yes, April betrayed me after she helped me find you.. "he admitted, leaving half of the story out.

" Why Jimmy? Why?"

" Oh Cindy.. I don't know how to.." just then she raised her hand to stop him.

" You need to rest Jimmy.." As he watched her go out the door he knew he was going to have to thank her for all that she had done, she had been through so much.. He stared at the white crystal in his hand that Libby had given him and he had an idea. If he began to work as soon as he got home.

" And I believe I owe you something.." she smiled devishly as she leaned over him, her hand now had worked it's way into his. He looked up into her eyes, and before he could comprehend what was happening she leaned down and touched his forehead softly with her lips. The world began to spin and his skin began to burn where her lips were touching..

" See you on Friday..." She smiled as she pulled away. He tried to speak, but nothing would come.

" Hey Jimmy.." a voice said from the doorway. Had Cindy forgotten something? No, that wasn't Cindys' voice.

" Hey Betty," he returned to the skinny, tall looking model figure in the hall.. She walked up to the chair Cindy had been previously been sitting in. He looked back out in the hallway, and Nick was standing there.. It was time.

" Jimmy, I was so worried when I heard about your state.." she smiled at him, and he weakily smiled back. She softly touched his cheek, where he figured there was a scar or two, judging by the way she was staring at him. " I heard you risked your life for her, I wish someone was brave enough to do that for me, it's so romantic, she likes you- you know that don't you?" she smiled.

" Betty, why are you here?" he asked.

" I came to say hello! You almost died, I'm sure you've been told.."

" Yeah, several times, but why are you here?"

" You almost died for her! How cute is that and just to think they stole her because they know you love her.."

" How did you know that?" Jimmy asked.

" Oh a little bird told me!" she beamed.

" April, you talked to April?"

" Yea, she told me the whole story of how the plan was cooked up when we locked her up on the deselote planet.."

" You stranded her?"

" With about three months of food, then the wild animals on the planet can have her.."

" Wasn't the planet destroyed?"

" No, you would think so wouldn't you, but no, the planet went untouched," she responded.

" How on earth?" he replied, she just smiled.

" We have other business to attend to at the moment my darling.." Jimmy cocked his head to the side.

" Darling? Betty, you know I don't feel anything for you, I've told you so, why do you keep pressing the issue? Nick likes you, loves perhaps, is that not good enough?" he replied, wincing as pain shot through his left arm.

" Jimmy, do I have to keep reminding you that Nick means nothing to me anymore? It is you that has captured my heart and this adventure only helped to further my feelings for you.." he looked out the door, Nick made a gesture that said do it now.

" Right.." just then she did something that surprised him.. She fiercly brought her lips down upon his.. He got that feeling like there were butterflies flitting around in his stomach.

"Nuetron!" Nick cried, no that wasn't Nick, it was.. CINDY! Jimmy tossed her backwards off of him " What the heck are you doing?" Betty turned to face Cindy. Neutron stared at the blonde who had a look on her face like she had seen the sky falling.

" He's kissing me, that's what he's doing.."

" Oh really.." Cindy said emotionlessly, eyes studying him.

" Yea, we had an interesting conversation and then he kissed me..." she smiled devishly. Jimmy was feuding with himself inside, why wasn't he saying anything?

" What? It's not true!" Cindy cried. " NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU LIE!" she screamed. Jimmy couldn't speak. Cindy took a look at Jimmy. " You.. You.. Kissed her.." she said blankly. Jimmy could not believe what he was seeing and hearing, for down Cindys' cheek rolled a tear. " You kissed her.. Her of all people, first the stupid Alien, now Betty, gosh Neutron! You don't get it do you!" she waved her arms furiously and just then Nick poked his head from around the corner.

" Cindy, your right, she's lying, I asked him to, but it was really Betty that did the whole kissing thing.."

Silence fell over the room.

" What are you talking about Nicky poo?" Betty asked. Cindy was now looking anywhere but at Jimmy.

" I'm talking about the fact, Jimmy told me what you've been doing, I had my suspicions, but now I have the proof Betty, we are through, so now you can have Jimmy all to your little cheating slut self!" Nick cried. Cindy was now staring at Nick.

" Fine I never liked you anyway you self interested jerk!" she shouted back. " I NEVER DID! NEVER! Not even when we went to your cabin a year ago, remember that? Well guess what, I didn't actually enjoy a second of it, I took acting lessons you know, and I did all just to get to Jimmy.." Cindy was know glaring at Betty, she looked about ready to either attack her, or throw up on her.

" You slut! Get out of here! NOW!" she cried. Jimmy could not believe what he was regresting in his mind. " NOW!" she yelled as she furiously pointed out the door. Nick just smiled at her, and then looked at Jimmy, smiling.

" No.." she replied.

" Don't make me throw you out Quinlan.."

" What did you even come back for?"

" To talk to Jimmy, which is what I intend to do.."

" Planning to confess your love for him?" she mocked, and to his surprise, Cindy did not retiliate, instead she turned towards Jimmy.

"Meet me at the park on the bench nearest the entrance on Friday night at seven okay?" she smiled softly. He nodded. " That gives you plenty of time to think of how to tell me what you need to tell me.."

" And I believe I owe you something.." she smiled devishly as she walked over to him and worked her hand into his. He looked up into her eyes, and before he could comprehend what was happening she leaned down and touched his forehead softly with her lips. The world began to spin and his skin began to burn where her lips were touching..

" See you on Friday..." She smiled as she pulled away. He tried to speak, but nothing would come.

Then it was just Betty and him. Betty stared like she had seen a ghost.

" I guess I'm out then..." Betty spoke quietly and exited, leaving Jimmy totally alone. What was Betty talking about? Did Cindy really like him, like that? Impossible, yet Cindy hadn't denied the fact, she had simply told him to meet her.

He stared at the ceiling and listened to the silence, with one question. How did he get two girls that he didn't like to love him, but he could not get the woman he loved to even like him?

What if Betty was right, what if Cindy did love him? He smiled and decided that he would let the impossible idea play inside his brain for the time being.


	17. In Motion

Well, here it is, the final installment in the White Crystal, hopefully you have enjoyed it, and you understand now.. All my love, -katie- I am working on the Green Eyed Monster, and after Christmas or so, I plan to invest myself fully in a story called Roses For Sarah, if you care, but for now here it is..

- no own Jimmy-

In Motion

Since it was now Friday Jimmy waited for Cindy, on a bench. It was nearing seven! He had worked many hours on the gift now in his pocket and he was not going to be happy if she just left him here! But he decided that he deserved it if she did just leave him here, he had let another woman kiss him again, but how was he supposed to react, he was pretty much paralyzed due to the force of the White Crystal exploding at his feet, and just then.

" Hey Neutron.." and he turned to find Cindy in blue jeans and a blue tank top, her hair falling just below her shoulders.. She looked in a word, stunning. He smiled.

" Hey.." and he stood up and they began to walk along in the park all alone on the moonlight path.. Soon they had talked about everything except the subject Jimmy was trying so desperately to avoid. They had just come in view of the river and then Cindy stopped abruptly. Jimmy's heart was now pounding loudly in his chest.

" So Jimmy why did I get taken? I told you that you could wait till tonight..." She said as a crimson color passed over her cheeks. Then she spoke again. " Why Jimmy? Why did they take me? Why did they take me when they wanted to get to you? What did April tell them that made them take me? Why did you risk your life to save mine?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes. " You almost died out there, and it's all because of me..." she said and she looked back down at the ground.

" Yeah.. about that.. But first.. There's something I should give you.." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he smiled a little bit. He reached for the present in his pocket. He pulled it out. " This is for helping me.." he blushed.

He got the white box with a gold atom engraved on it from her pocket, than took her hand and placed it in her palm. All the while, her eyes didn't leave his. " Well are ya gonna open it sometime today?" She blushed and popped the box open. He could feel his heart racing as she touched the object set in the center of the golden heart locket. She stared at the object in the box.

" What's the stone?"

" It's a piece of the White Crystal..." she looked up and he could swear he could see tears in her eyes. She opened the locket up to find it empty.. " So this way, you can chose who you want to put in there," She ran her fingers gently around the edges, and then up the chain.

" Do you like it?"

" Oh... I love it! Help me put it on!" she responded. He clipped it around her neck, and she gently ran her hands up the chain. " Why did you," She paused. " I'm the reason you almost got killed,"she smiled.

" Well, it's my fault you got taken in the first place, " he admitted while he blushed.

" Why do you say that?"

"Well April told Goobot and Meldar that they needed to attack my heart. And if they took you. She knew to attack someone I cared about you see," he paused. " That if she did so, I'd come running like a little puppy," he paused again. " She knew... I don't... I can't ever.. hate you..." he blushed.

He walked closer and closer.. Cindys' eyes were still on him watching his every move. He kept walking closer to her.. Finally he was standing so close to her that he was only inches from her lips.

" In fact... I don't hate you Cindy.. She told them... that I... I... I." He kept stuttering and Cindys eyes were still locked on his... she had no idea how hard she was making this for him. " I," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He was really getting frustrated with himself.. And took one big breath, and then.. " I love you.." He paused.. He tried to read her reaction but it was impossible.He continued.. " I couldn't let you die.. even if that meant losing my own life...and you have to promise never ever to disappear on me like that, I don't think I've been that scared.. In a long time.." He closed his eyes in relief. She looked up at him and a tear fell from her eyes. He felt so incredibly stupid. He wiped it gently away with a finger. Her eyes still were locked upon his.

"I know it's hard to believe when just yesterday I was kissing Betty.. but she did it, but I kind of encouraged her so Nick could see! He knew she's been flirting with me for a long time, so when she kissed me, he could break up with her, no more," he added. She smiled weakily.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Cindy.. It's just, I needed to tell you.." and then she held up a hand to stop him.

" No Jimmy.. It's just.. I've waited so long to hear those words. It's like a sweet symphony you hear for the first time.." she smiled brightly. " Jimmy." She spoke softly, tears dancing in her beautiful eyes. "You and your big head, your genius IQ, your stupid icy blue eyes... and even your stupid ego.. Truth is Jimmy, I love you to, " she replied so quietly that Jimmy almost didn't hear her..

" I mean I just can't understand why.. " Just then what Cindy had said connected in his brain. He looked down at the blonde who now had turned a deep red. " You, love.. m..me?" he asked.

" Of course I do.." she blushed heavier and stared at the ground.

" But it can't be possible Cindy. It just can't!"

" It's possible!" She added with a hint of fury as she looked up into his eyes.

" Cindy ..please don't play with me.." She just shook her head..

" Love isn't a science Jimmy, you aren't supposed to understand it! And I'm not playing, I am serious." she paused and a soft smile crossed her lips. "Now shut up and kiss me Neutron.." She stated as she placed her hands on his arms softly.

Against his better judgement, he began to bend down. He was very close to this girl he had loved for so long, his heart now beating wildly. But what if she slapped him? He pulled away and he was to distracted by his doubts to notice the obvious dissapointment in her eyes.

" But Cindy, I don't know if I quite belie **Mphf**!" His eyes widened in shock at the soft touch of her lips. But no more than a second passed before he let himself succumb to the pleasurable feelings rushing through him. He was so lost in her kiss he had no idea how long it had been when she slowly started pulling away.

A moment of soft silence fell over them. He let a satisfied smile cross his tingling lips, and then he gently guided her mouth back to his. He softly slipped his arms around her waist. He felt like the rest of the world had stopped, no! The rest of the world didn't even exist, for this moment in time it was just him and Cindy.

And then he gently, slowly broke away from her.

His lips still numb he rested his forehead softly against hers.

" I do love you James Neutron.. And I **never** want you to doubt it..." She laughed slightly. A strange bubbly sensation filled his stomach. " And there was no way you were you going to get away with not kissing me. Again, " she finished with a devilish smile locked on her face.

Silence fell in the park. Jimmy adored this girl in front of him, and he could no longer resist not asking the eternal question that burned in side of him..

"Cind. Will you.. I mean.. Will you.." she held up a knowing hand.

"My answer is yes.." she spoke with a knowing smile on her face. " On one condition.."

" Yes?"

"Promise never to scare me like that again.. I thought for sure.That you were dead.."

" Promise.." and then she reached up and kissed him so softly and so quickly, it was like the touch of a butterfly. A butterfly that was made out of fire and sugar. Then they pulled out of the embrace they had been locked in and he took her hand, interlocked his fingers with hers and walked hand and hand all the way out of the park to her house.

He smiled at his new' girlfriend' as they stood on her doorstep.

" Good night Cindy. "

" Good night..." she said quietly and then he bent down and kissed her. Her right hand wrapped around the back of his neck and slightly pulled down, which made his lips a bit tighter against hers and just then she broke the kiss.

" Hey! Watch it there Neutron, don't get too carried away," She teased with a blaze in her eyes.

" Good night.." She turned to open the door, but just before she closed it, she winked at him playfully.

He turned away and started across the street.

He sighed happily once he got in the house. He ran upstairs and collapsed on his bed, and watched Cindys' room. She was his, all his. He picked up the phone to call Libby to tell her the good news. As he dialed he realized, instead of putting his life to an end as Meldar and Goobot had planned, they had done the exact opposite.

They had set in motion a whole new beginning..

-The End-


End file.
